


Finally

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Ennotana - Freeform, Flirting, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Suga, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, just very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "Koushi-" Oh, oh his name sounds so good on Daichi's lips. "-you're going into heat."(Suga is supposed to be a beta, but then a heat hits him and, well, that sure makes things interesting between him and Daichi)





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> ...don't look at me.  
>  My brain wanted this so *shrugs*
> 
> I tagged it as underage just in case but nothing necessarily explicit happens until after the Spring High Tournament, when Daichi and Suga are firmly 18. But just in case. You never know.  
> This is a little different from my usual writing style and I wanted to chapter it out but couldn't find how to do it without making it awkward so *vague hand motions*

"You're not walking home with us?"  
  
Suga smiles and shakes his head at Asahi, flicks his smile up wider, sweeter when his teammate frowns.  
  
"Ah, no. I've been tasked with handing over homework to Daichi," Suga tells him, tapping on his school bag for extra emphasis.  
  
Asahi's frown deepens. Suga's smile widens.  
  
"Isn't he in his rut?" Asahi asks, voice a tad too soft and hesitant for Suga's liking.  
  
"Almost," Suga informs him. "He's probably going to start tomorrow. Took today off because, well...you know." Asahi opens his mouth to say something and Suga waves his hand, dismissing the words before they can even come out. "Besides, it's not like it’ll kick in early or anything if I show up. I'm just a beta."  
  
"Suga-"  
  
"See you on Monday!"  
  
Suga turns and walks away before he can see the too knowledgeable, pitying look in Asahi's eyes. Sometimes he really hates that Asahi knows everything, knows all the things that Suga has tried so hard to keep stuffed down and ignored. Everyone else thinks Suga hasn't been affected by his best friend's presenting as an alpha. Suga likes to tell himself that he hasn't been affected by it. Asahi, the well meaning and too insightful worrywart (second best friend and a blessing, really), knows Suga is still a little bit shaken by the development.  
  
Which is stupid. It's so, so, so _stupid_ . He's known ever since he first met Daichi that Daichi was going to present as an alpha. He possessed the presence of one from the get go and the Sawamuras are charmingly, amusingly traditional with how their sons always seem to churn out as alphas. Suga had known it would happen. He had known that Daichi would be an alpha and that he would be a beta like his dad, his mom, his grandparents on both sides, his uncles, pretty much everyone in his family. He had known.  
  
He had known how it would turn out and he had desperately, desperately packed away those terrible little feelings that had cropped up in as little as two weeks after meeting his best friend (unrequited crush). Daichi was going to be an alpha and he was going to find a pretty little omega and they were going to be high school sweethearts and it was going to be charming, traditional and that would be that. Suga was going to be a beta and find some beta girl to settle down with and that was going to be that. It was predictable from the start and he had packed everything quietly away and told himself that it would be fine, that best friends was enough.  
  
Told himself that, told Asahi that and yet...and yet a month ago Daichi had presented and Suga found himself out of sorts despite kicking all those "what if" thoughts to the back of his mind and ignoring all the weird little fluttering feelings that nested in his stomach.  
  
He had been out of sorts. He's still out of sorts, really. And it's so, so stupid because he _knew_ . He knew that it would turn out like this. Knew Daichi would be an alpha, knew that he would be even more popular, knew that confessions would rush in and that things would change. He _knew_ .  
  
He knew and it didn't stop him from screaming internally when Daichi sheepishly told him that the cute little omega girl from their class- the one with long, brown hair and sky blue eyes that everyone had a crush on- had confessed to him. It didn't stop him from being overwhelmed when suddenly more people crowded their lunch table and Daichi had to start taking those compulsory classes on controlling his scent, what to do in his rut, marking his future mate. It didn't stop him from digging his nails into his palm when his mother commented on Yui and about how _she_ had presented just a little before Daichi as an omega.  
  
He had so much time to prepare himself and none of it was effective. Daichi hasn't seemed to notice that Suga's been a little bit more quiet, a little bit more prone to hanging out with Asahi instead of him and that's kind of a relief because he's terrified that everything he's been hiding behind shoulder punches and laughter and teasing will spill out if Daichi asks and then everything will be ruined and it'll be Suga's fault.  
  
He wants Daichi happy. He wants things to work out for Daichi. He wants it to be nice, comfortable, predictable for him. The thought of him finding a mate kind of stings (a lot) but Suga hopes he finds someone nice. Maybe Yui. Yui is really nice, really sweet. She's cute and plucky and Daichi likes spending time with her. They'd be a good fit. They'd have cute kids.  
  
Daichi wants kids. He wants a family and a good job and house with a big backyard and _at least_ two dogs. He's so traditional and he's going to be such a good parent when he starts a family and imagining it hurts but it makes Suga smile at the same time. He wants Daichi to have a nice family. He wants him to be happy.  
  
Which is why he's going to keep pretending that things are fine, that things are okay. He's definitely not been feeling weirdly emotional and sensitive lately. He's definitely not been imagining Daichi over him, shirtless and strong, late at night more often than not when everyone else is asleep and his mind won't stop buzzing. He's definitely not been sighing in relief when Daichi turns down the confessions that have been coming his way.  
  
Definitely not.  
  
Things are normal. Daichi is an alpha and Suga is a beta. They're best friends. Next year's Captain and Vice Captain of the volleyball team, classmates, pillars of support- Daichi and Suga, a perfectly _platonic_ duo.  
  
Suga swallows and waits to cross the street, eyes Daichi's road just up ahead.  
  
He's fine. Things are fine, normal. His stomach still feels a bit weird- he's been having strange cramps for two days now and thinks he needs to go to the doctor- and he's a bit too hot in his uniform but he's fine. Totally fine. One hundred percent fine.  
  
He crosses the road, wonders if Daichi feels weird about waiting for his rut to kick in. Suga had worked up the nerve to ask about it when Daichi came back to school and Daichi had told him that it was intense, a little scary once he came down. He had told him that he didn't like how aggressive he had been.  
  
(Suga really wants to see how aggressive Daichi can get)  
  
Suga thinks that maybe being a beta is okay, sometimes. He doesn't have to deal with ruts or heats. Those do seem kind of scary, exhausting and intense.  
  
He wonders if he were to have a rut or a heat, if his parents would clear the house for him like Daichi's. They were gone this weekend, yes. But that was for their anniversary, not for Suga to have privacy. Daichi's parents were letting him have the house to himself for his rut. His mother had been thrilled, apparently, for the excuse to get out of the house. They were going to take the time to visit her sister.  
  
Which is nice. Daichi's mother is nice. His father is, too. They're all really, really nice and welcoming and they've never batted an eye at Suga coming over. He really likes them. His own family likes them, too. The Sugawaras and Sawamuras get along really well. His mother used to sigh about what a shame it was that she didn't have a pretty omega to marry into the Sawamuras. Suga thought that it was a shame, too. Still does. Still is thinking that right now as he eyes Daichi's house and bites his lip, tries not bend over because _ow_ his stomach is really hurting now. Maybe he can borrow medicine from Daichi?  
  
If Daichi is even really there. If his rut hasn't kicked in yet. It's only his second one; Daichi's only really guessing about when it will start. But Daichi is predictable, steady. His rut will probably fall like clockwork each month.  
  
Suga sighs, winces a little at his stomach cramping and thinks that he's thankful he lives closeby. Maybe he caught a virus?  
  
He shakes off the thought, pushes through the strange pain and walks up Daichi's driveway, knocks on the door. No one answers so he waits, blows air out of his mouth impatiently and tries again after a moment. There's the sound of footsteps and then the door opening and-  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh.   
  
Suga blinks, tries to open his mouth to say something but his brain kind of feels a little fuzzy and nothing is coming out. Daichi's just in grey sweatpants and his hair is kind of spiky like he's been pulling on it and Suga kind of thinks there's more chest hair on him than before? He can't really be sure because something smells so, so _good_ and it's _really_ distracting. It's a weird combination of coffee and black pepper and leather but it _works_ somehow and Suga can't figure out why but suddenly he's feeling a little weak kneed and dizzy.   
  
"Suga?"   
  
Oh. Oh. He's supposed to be saying something.   
  
He blinks again, takes a breath and then has to close his eyes because _that smell_ . It's so, so good. Comforting. Safe. Reminds him of Daichi. Is it Daichi? Is it his...   
  
That's not right. That's really, really not right. That _can't_ be right. Suga is a beta and he can't smell Daichi's scent and...oh, oh that smells _really_ good.   
  
Something like a whimper sounds and his eyes snap open again because _oh no_ . That can't be him. It can't be. It's just not- _it can't be_ . It's not supposed to work out like this. He's nowhere near prepared for this.   
  
"Suga."   
  
Daichi's staring at him but it's not normal. It's hungry, kind of. He's gritting his teeth and his hands are fisted and- oh the smell is getting stronger.   
  
" _Koushi_ ."   
  
Suga's knees knock together at that. No one calls him his given name, really. Even his family adopted "Suga" for him. It's a surprise to hear it and it's doing funny things to his insides and _god_ does it sound good when Daichi growls it like that.   
  
He feels so weird. Hot. Shaky. Hazy. Something feels wet. Is that him? It can't be him. He's a beta. He's not...he's a beta.   
  
Suga blinks and then suddenly there's a hand wrapped around his wrist, suddenly he's in Daichi's house and the door is slammed shut. He slumps against it, pants a little and squirms because everything feels really, really intense.   
  
" _Koushi_ ."   
  
Daichi's trying to get his attention. Suga wants to say something to him, open his mouth and ask if he's dreaming because it just isn't right. The world is shifted and Daichi is staring at him as if he wants to _devour_ him now and Daichi smells so, _so_ good and something slick is running down his thigh and he needs Daichi's other hand on him, too. Anywhere, it doesn't matter where. Just on him. He needs to be touched. Right now. Immediately.   
  
"D-Daichi?"   
  
Oh, that's _pathetic_ . He sounds pathetic. Breathless, confused. It _is_ hard to breathe, though, and it's all confusing. He's a sixth generation beta. There shouldn't be slick running down his thighs and he shouldn't be able to smell Daichi and he shouldn't feel so, so _hot_ inside.   
  
He blinks, whispers out, "What's happening?"   
  
It sounds so soft, so weak. Daichi presses his other hand against the door and Suga wants to make fun of him because he's pretty much pulling a kabedon but he's so _hot_ and his brain feels so _fuzzy_ and he's not even sure he can string together the words to tease.   
  
"Koushi-" Oh, oh his name sounds so _good_ on Daichi's lips. "-you're going into heat."   
  
There's another whimper and Suga _knows_ it's him this time because his whole body shakes right after.   
  
Heat. Heat. Omegas have heats. Betas don’t have heats. Suga...Suga isn't a beta?   
  
He shakes his head, denies it. There's no way. He was having a really weird dream, an intense one. He's going to wake up disappointed and frustrated.   
  
Daichi's hand moves from his wrist to his chin and he grips it lightly, tilts Suga's head to the side, just a bit. Daichi's hand feels real- warm, callused from volleyball, strong. When Daichi noses against his neck, it feels real. Really, really real. Suga shakes when Daichi does it, whimpers and moans because it ignites fire in his veins.  
  
“Fuck, you smell so good.”  
  
The way Daichi growls it in his ear makes Suga’s knees knock together and it’s only Daichi’s other hand moving to rest against his hip that keeps him from sinking to the floor, melting into a puddle. The hand pins his hip to the door and Daichi’s teeth graze over Suga’s neck and Suga whines so, so loud because it feels so _good_ . He’s not even embarrassed. He just wants. He just _needs_ . He doesn’t know what he wants, needs other than Daichi. Daichi and his hands on him. Daichi over him. Daichi _in_ him.  
  
The thought makes Suga tremble, whimper. His pants feel soaked, disgusting. His cock aches. His body feels so, so tight but so, so empty and he just _needs_ .  
  
“Daichi, _please_ .”  
  
Daichi groans at that, curses and pins Suga’s hip against the door even harder. It hurts, a little. But not being able to rock his hips up against Daichi is harder to deal with. He needs _friction_ . He needs to be _touched_ . _Now_ .  
  
“I can’t,” Daichi hisses out. “Not- not like this.”  
  
Suga whines, paws at Daichi’s chest, his thighs, his arms. Daichi grabs his hands, pins them to the door and pulls his hips back when Suga tries to rock against him. Daichi is sweaty, jaw tight and pupils wide. He looks scary, a little. Sexy. Suga needs him, whines that to Daichi and gets a growl in return.  
  
“Not. Like. This.”  
  
He doesn’t understand what Daichi means by that. But Daichi sounds so firm, voice rough and and hands tightening around Suga’s wrists in a way that makes Suga arch his back, pant. Daichi lets out a string of expletives when Suga tilts his neck to the side, presents himself without really thinking about it and whimpers and begs for Daichi to touch him _please_ . His hands suddenly release Suga’s wrists and Suga falls to his knees, grabs at Daichi’s sweatpants and makes the most pathetic, needy sounds that he just _knows_ he’ll be mortified over later.  
  
“ _Stay_ .”  
  
Daichi jerks his legs out of Suga’s grasp and Suga almost, very nearly cries when Daichi walks away from him. He wants to go after him but Daichi told him to stay so he needs to stay, wait for him.  
  
It really doesn’t make sense to him, though, why he would stay put. He never stays put when Daichi tells him to. Is it because Daichi’s an alpha and apparently Suga’s an omega? Did he use Command? When Daichi said it, it did send a tremble down Suga’s spine…  
  
Suga whimpers, goes from his knees to his ass and leans back against the front door, pants. He can hear Daichi’s voice far off and it makes him whine. Why did Daichi leave him all alone? Why won’t he touch him? He _needs_ Daichi. Daichi can take care of him, make the heat die down.  
  
He’s so _hot_ . He’s burning up from the inside out and he’s sweaty and wet and _why won’t Daichi touch him_ ?  
  
Suga fumbles with his shirt, tries to undo all the stupid buttons on them. He’s so hot and he needs the shirt off, needs everything off, needs Daichi over him and easing him open and taking care of him and-  
  
Suga shivers, yanks his shirt from his pants and manages to undo the last button right as Daichi walks back into the hallway, a phone pressed to his ear. Who is he talking to? Why is he talking to someone instead of helping him? Why won’t Daichi help him?  
  
Suga whines for him, reaches out with one hand toward Daichi and pants, runs his other hand down his chest and to his crotch. Daichi’s eyes go so, so wide and he takes a step toward Suga and Suga whines for him again, grinds his palm into his erection and whimpers.  
  
“Auntie, _please_ hurry.”  
  
Auntie? Daichi’s Auntie or Suga’s Auntie? Why is he talking to one of them? Daichi sounds so desperate, looks almost frantic. Why won’t he touch him?  
  
“Daichiiii.”  
  
Daichi curses, puts the phone down and then walks over to Suga, crouches down and grabs his face. Suga thinks for a moment that Daichi is going to kiss him, whimpers because he wants him to so, so badly. Instead Daichi smooths his thumbs over his heated cheeks and rests his forehead against Suga’s.  
  
“I’m sorry. I want to. I know you need it. But not like this, Koushi,” Daichi grinds out, sounding as if he’s gritting his teeth.  
  
Suga whines, tries to touch him and makes Daichi growl. Daichi jerks Suga’s head back, put his teeth to Suga’s neck and Suga goes stiff but then shakes, flutters his lashes and nearly comes all over himself.  
  
“Please,” he begs, whimpering. “Please. Alpha, _please_ .”  
  
There’s a growl, Daichi’s teeth pressing harder against his skin. Suga lets out a needy little sound and Daichi jerks away, curses and stares at Suga as if he’s two seconds from pushing him on his back and fucking him boneless.  
  
“Please, Daichi...p-please,” Suga whimpers out, distressed. He tries to sit up, tries to nose against Daichi’s neck, cover himself in his best friend’s scent. He doesn’t even know why he needs to be scented; instinct is just telling him to cover himself, _drown_ himself in that alpha smell. “You smell so good and I n-need…”  
  
He trails off with a frustrated little noise because he’s still not sure what he needs, how to put it into words. Just. Daichi. Covering him with his scent, making him feel less empty and more full and just making the heat die down, even just a little.  
  
Daichi groans, lets Suga rub against his scent glands before gently pushing him away. When he looks down at Suga his jaw is clenched, his chest is flushed. He runs a hand through Suga’s hair and mutters to him, “I know, baby, I know.”  
  
Suga blinks, looks at Daichi with eyes a little wide because _baby_ . Did Daichi call him baby? Why would he do that? He likes it, really likes it, though. Lets out a broken little mewl because he likes it so much and nuzzles against Daichi’s palm when he puts it against his cheek.  
  
“I’ll be good,” Suga whispers. “Please, _please_ . It’s so hot and I _need_ .”  
  
It’s not even a full sentence. He doesn’t know how to end it, doesn’t know how to say that he needs Daichi to make him stop aching, that he needs Daichi to take care of him. Daichi would take care of him so well. He knows he would. Daichi’s strong and smells so safe and so good and-  
  
Suga whines when Daichi shakes his head, almost tears up a little.  
  
“I know you’d be good,” Daichi tells him, swallowing. Suga’s eyes trail after a bead of sweat that glides down Daichi’s neck, into black curls sprouting from a tan, perfect chest. “You’d be so, so good for me. God, _fuck_ . I want to take care of you.”  
  
Daichi groans again, grits his teeth and sits back on his haunches. He’s hard. He’s so, so hard and Suga whimpers when he sees, tries to crawl on top of Daichi and gets his wrists caught in Daichi’s hands again. Suga’s shoulders shake and he’s so close to crying, so close to breaking over everything. It’s all too much and Daichi’s scent is just getting stronger and Suga is getting more and more wet, needy, desperate.  
  
He’s never felt so weak and he hates it, knows it’s okay though because Daichi won’t look down on him, knows Daichi is safe, won’t hurt him but he still _hates_ it.  
  
Suga trembles, crawls forward so Daichi’s leg is between his thighs and mewls, grinds against it for relief and tries to kiss Daichi, tries to touch him. Daichi just throws his head back, curses so, so loud and grips Suga’s wrists tight.  
  
Before Suga can beg again the door flies open and there are new scents, new smells. He whines, tilts his head back to see Daichi’s aunt, his uncle. There’s the smell of cinnamon and fresh baked bread, omega and comforting. Then there’s something that smells like wood shavings and smoke, alpha and tantalizing.  
  
A growl sounds and it’s from Daichi and it’s so low it reverberates through Suga’s bones, makes him cry out and shake.  
  
Someone tries to touch Suga, lift him from Daichi and Suga does begin to cry then, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He doesn’t want to leave. He can’t leave. He _needs_ Daichi.  
  
Daichi’s hands tighten around his wrists, pulls Suga to his chest and then Daichi just hunches over him, _snarls_ up at his aunt and uncle. His uncle, really, more specifically. It doesn’t really matter who it is, though, because the snarl makes Suga keen, burrow into Daichi and grow more wet.  
  
“Stand _down_ , Daichi.”  
  
The snap comes from Daichi’s uncle and it’s full of power, full of Command. Suga feels his whole insides quiver, even if the words are not directed at him. Daichi stiffens and Suga tries to press against him even more, whimpers when Daichi’s uncle crouches down in front of them.  
  
“You’re going to hate yourself if it happens like this. You know that,” Daichi’s uncles says, clearly and without hesitation. A groan comes from Daichi, something reluctant. The words confuse Suga a little and he pants, distressed as he tries to cover himself with more of Daichi’s scent. “Let him go. We’ll make sure he’s okay.”  
  
And Daichi does let Suga go. He backs away, looks so pained when he scoots across the floor of the hallway, panting and clenching his fists tight. Daichi’s uncle scoops Suga up and Suga cries harder, tries to reach for Daichi, chants his name in a broken little cadence.  
  
“DaichiDaichiDaichi _please_ .”  
  
Daichi groans, rakes his hand through his hair and his aunt says something softly, quickly. It gets Daichi moving and he disappears and Suga cries so hard he shakes because nonono he _needs_ Daichi. It scares him when Daichi disappears but then he’s back and he has that jacket that he wears all the time in his hands. He pushes it into Suga’s grasp, touches his cheek and then books it out of sight, up the stairs.  
  
Suga whimpers and presses his face into the worn cloth, greedily buries his nose in it.  
  
There are more words, the feeling of being carried and then he’s in a car, alone in the backseat and burying his face into Daichi’s jacket and grinding against the leather seat and panting.  
  
The remaining rational part of his mind tells him he should stop, he’s embarrassing himself, he’s never going to be able to look Daichi’s aunt and uncle in the eyes again. It’s obscured, though, mostly, by the fog in his mind and Daichi’s scent clinging to the jacket.  
  
At some point the car stops and then he’s being carried again, carried by Daichi’s uncle. The only way he stops himself from pawing at the man is by covering his face with Daichi’s jacket, closing his eyes and whimpering.  
  
And then he’s on a bed and Daichi’s uncle’s scent is gone and it’s just him shaking and looking around, blinking because he’s at his house and how did Daichi’s aunt and uncle get in?  
  
Alpha scent lingers but it’s a little weak. He thinks Daichi’s uncle must be gone. He can still smell Daichi’s aunt and it helps a little, makes things less scary. He can hear her voice just softly and through his haze he wonders who she’s talking to.  
  
Heat spikes up more and everything but Daichi’s scent and his desperate need melts away.  
  
He fumbles with his pants and shoves them down, kicks his shoes off and crawls into the middle of his bed. His thighs are so wet and sticky and he feels so, so _empty_ and this is all so much worse than he ever imagined a heat to be.  
  
Suga shakes, pulls Daichi’s jacket to him again and wraps a hand around himself. It takes only two strokes to make him come, he’s that worked up. There’s no relief and it’s so, so awful and he sobs as he tries again, as his mind imagines how much better it would be if there was a mouth on him, hands, a tongue. He thinks of Daichi, shakes and lets out a keen that his mind barely registers.  
  
He fumbles with himself, tries to make it better, make the heat go away, get some sort of relief. It’s so hard, though, and he’s so wet and it’s all overwhelming and he never realized how sensitive he was before all this.  
  
It takes another two times before he feels some sort of reprieve, collapses on the bed and clings to Daichi’s jacket, whimpers pathetically as he manages to pass out.

 

* * *

 

He goes into some sort of haze. It’s all a delirious fumbling for pleasure, aching, frustration and desperation. He barely registers when Daichi’s aunt comes into the room, gently gets him to drink water, eat something light. At one point she brings him a toy and that helps things, makes it so much better and so much worse because it’s embarrassing, it’s good being filled, it’s terrible that it’s not the real thing.  
  
His parents come home at some point but Suga doesn’t really notice until the heat dies down days later, until arousal flares up in less frequent intervals. He’s exhausted and a mess by the time his mom peeks her head in and he curls up, so embarrassed for her to see him like this. She doesn’t seem to care, though. Just walks over and pets over his sweaty hair gently, whispers that he’ll be okay, that she’s so glad he didn’t go into heat somewhere dangerous.  
  
That makes him think of Daichi, makes him let out a tired, feeble mewl. She backs away then, leaves him to work himself through more of it.  
  
It all finally, finally dies down and Suga is bone-tired, sore all over and light headed. He manages to crawl into his bathroom, shower off all the disgusting slick that has dried onto his thighs, fingers, ass. When he gets back to his room he just has to blink and stare at his bed for a minute because it looks like someone threw three or four buckets of water on it.  
  
It’s humiliating. It’s so, so humiliating.  
  
It takes another minute for him to realize what all had happened, that he had presented, that he’s an omega. He goes wide eyed, has to grip at his bookshelf so he doesn’t drop to the floor in shock.  
  
Omega. Omega. He’s...an omega? How?  
  
It doesn’t seem possible, doesn’t seem real. But there’s no way he just dreamt up that heat, that terrible desperation. His bed is soaked and he’s _exhausted_ and it’s really real.  
  
He presented as an omega and- fuck, _Daichi_ . Daichi saw him so pathetic and needy, was close to his rut when Suga fell into his heat. Did Daichi’s rut kickstart Suga’s heat? Did Suga’s heat kickstart Daichi’s rut?  
  
Suga sinks to the floor, buries his face in his hands and feels himself flush crimson.  
  
Daichi is an alpha. Suga is an omega. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Even if he had harbored some pathetic hope, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.  
  
Hope.  
  
His heart flutters and then falls. He was stupid, selfish for hoping to present as an omega. It didn’t mean anything, change anything. Daichi wasn’t going to suddenly catch feelings for Suga. They’re fractionally more compatible but it would be so selfish and stupid to expect anything more. (Didn’t Daichi call him baby though? Why does Suga think he remembers that happening?) They’re best friends, hopefully going to stay best friends, wouldn’t have this come between them. (Of course it wouldn’t; Daichi is so, so good and caring. He’d never let something like this come between them.)  
  
(Suga hopes, at least.)  
  
Best friends is fine, good, wonderful. Certainly more than enough.  
  
He takes a breath, runs his hands through his hair and stands up, feels his thighs snap at him because they’re so _tired_ . He walks to his dresser, ignores how sore he is and pulls on clothes, tries to think about what he’s going to say to his parents, what he _can_ say to his parents. To Daichi. To Daichi’s aunt and uncle. To Asahi. To everyone.  
  
Suga swallows, shakes himself free from nerves. It’s going to be fine. He should be happier, really. It’s what he had been secretly hoping for. (Like some kind of stupid fucking _idiot_ )  
  
He tells himself, again, that it’ll be fine, straightens his shoulders and walks out of his room to find his parents. Fine. He’ll be fine.

* * *

Going back to school is a little bit less awkward than he had imagined it to be. It’s a surprise to a lot of people that know him, still a surprise to him. The Sugawaras are almost famously betas in their town and Suga has broken some sort of familial chain. He’s an anomaly, the odd one out. His parents aren’t upset, though, and he didn’t even realize he was worried about that until he talked to him. They were so gentle, though, so reassuring and he’s okay, really. They told him that so many times.  
  
Suga’s dad went over to Daichi’s to talk to him once Daichi was out of his rut. Suga was mortified to hear that, flushed all the way down to his toes when his mother mentioned it. Apparently his dad wanted to thank Daichi for keeping himself under control, for handling the situation well.  
  
Embarrassing. It’s so embarrassing.  
  
Seeing Daichi when he returns back to school is a little bit awkward. Daichi smiles so sheepishly when Suga steps into class and Suga has to turn his head to hide his flush.  
  
They talk, though. At lunch they go away by themselves and scratch at the backs of their necks and talk, fumble over themselves trying to get the conversation over with. Suga blurts out an apology, scrambles out a sorry for bursting into heat, for being so whiny and for begging for Daichi. Daichi just shakes his head, tells him that it’s fine. It was a surprise; he’s just glad he was able to keep himself from giving into his rut.  
  
(Suga still kind of wishes that Daichi had given in.)  
  
Things get a little less awkward when Daichi reassures him that he’s okay, they’re okay. Suga tells him about how he has to take the compulsory omega classes now, how his mom drug him to the doctor to make sure it wasn’t some weird one time thing, how the suppressors he has to wear until he can control his scent are itchy and that he hates them. Daichi laughs at that because he agrees, knows they’re uncomfortable, is glad he doesn’t have to wear them anymore.  
  
The bell rings and they have to go back to class but Suga quietly works up the nerve to thank Daichi for the jacket, tells him it helped. Daichi bites his lip at that, ducks his head and nods. Tells Suga that he can scent something for his next heat if he wants, if it’ll help. Suga manages to keep himself from agreeing to it _too_ enthusiastically, lets out a causal “yeah, thanks” that keeps the air from being tinted with some misplaced tension.  
  
They go back to class and it’s normal, nice. They’re still best friends. It’s good. They’re good.

* * *

School is a little overwhelming at first. Suga can suddenly smell all the scents and it’s a little dizzying, distracting. (He gets hit in the face with a volleyball at practice a lot when he suddenly catches a whiff of coffee, black pepper, leather)  
  
He gets used to it, though. It’s not all that bad. The school requires students to wear scent suppressors until they can control it and most of the students do a pretty good job of keeping their unique fragrances under control.  
  
It’s a little bit easier to adjust to things than he thought it would be.  
  
Well, mostly.  
  
One thing that still overwhelms him is a sudden leap in popularity. He’s never been unpopular, per say, but suddenly there’s a lot more people hanging around his locker, drifting toward their lunch table, wanting to talk to him between breaks.  
  
Suga doesn’t mind it that much, really. He likes getting to know the omega girls that flutter to him, learns from them about managing heats, scents. It’s a surprise to gain popularity with them but it’s nice. They’re nice. Comforting. He and Yui grow closer, even. Close enough to find out that she has a thing for alpha girls, a thing for one of her teammates. That’s a surprise and he cheers her on, encourages her.  
  
What’s not a surprise is when alphas begin to come to him. That he doesn’t like as much. The girls are kind of fun, really, and don’t take it too personally when Suga shoots them down with a sassy grin. The guys are a bit more...troublesome. Some are downright aggressive. Some don’t want to take no for an answer, demand to know why he keeps _snubbing_ everyone. Does he have an alpha? Someone he likes?  
  
It makes Suga uncomfortable, makes him even more uncomfortable when they get too close, stare down at him. He never shows them any of the discomfort, though, never gives them the satisfaction of seeing him submissive and weak. Just holds his head up high and gives a simple “yes” before walking away. It usually is enough to make them back off, at least a little. Usually.  
  
This guy, though, this cocky, won’t take no for an answer alpha _prick_ is backing Suga against the wall, right under the stairwell where no one can really see.  
  
“Should have known you were going to be an omega,” the guy- his name is Shitsurei, Suga thinks- says, pressing his forearm against the wall next to Suga’s head and leaning too close to Suga’s face. “You’ve always been too pretty for anything else.”  
  
He probably thinks he’s being flattering but, really, it just makes Suga want to cringe. Suga glances over to the side, wonders if he can just walk away and not have to deal with this.  
  
That doesn’t go over well. The prick grabs Suga’s chin, holds it tight and brings his face closer. Suga’s hand twitches with the urge to punch him but then he’ll get in trouble, maybe get detention and he needs to keep a good, clean record if he wants to be able to maintain the title of vice captain.  
  
“What’s wrong, hmm?” the guy asks. “You shy?”  
  
“No,” Suga snaps at him, not able to keep it light, joke away his annoyance. This guy needs to back off. _Now_ . “I’m not interested.”  
  
“No?” the guy asks, moving even closer. “Not at all?”  
  
And then Suga stiffens because holy _shit_ there’s an overwhelming alpha scent and it’s enough to make his knees want to knock together. The prick smirks down at him, runs his hand down Suga’s throat and over his shoulders.  
  
“Bet you’d look so good on my lap,” the guy says. “No one else has gotten to you, right?”  
  
Suga flinches when the guy’s lips almost brush over his own, turns his head and grits his teeth, tries to ignore the scent, how weak it makes him feel. He doesn’t want this guy. He doesn’t want any alpha.  
  
(Except for Daichi. God he wants Daichi so, so _bad_ )  
  
“That’s none of your business,” Suga shoots back, waspish and strong despite how his tongue is feeling numb.  
  
The guy just laughs, puts his hand to Suga’s neck and drags his thumb up so it nearly brushes over his scent glands. The alpha scent strengthens and Suga nearly whimpers at the smell of metal and scorched earth.  
  
“Leave me alone,” Suga tell him. It’s a little weak. The thumb digs into his neck, just lightly and Suga hates how fast his heart pounds. “Go away.”  
  
Another laugh. “You’re cute.”  
  
Suga squeezes his eyes shut, thinks he should yell, hates how his mind feels a little fuzzy. He can feel the guy lean closer, thinks his own scent is running frantic, scared and loud. The guy is probably getting off on it, the ass.  
  
Suddenly there’s coffee, black pepper, leather. Suddenly the guy is yanked off Suga and there’s a growl, low and threatening and so, so intense. Suga snaps his eyes open and only gets a small peek at a stunned face before Daichi is standing in front of him, hiding him from view.  
  
“ _Don’t you_ **_fucking_ ** _touch him._ ”  
  
Oh, _oh_ .  
  
Suga presses his lips together tight, presses a hand to his mouth to desperately muffle the whimper that wants to slip from him. It’s not scared, the noise threatening to come out. It’s needy, wanting, shamefully aroused. Daichi’s growl sent immediate shivers through him, made his body tighten and his spine tingle. The growl was good, Daichi standing in front of him- protective, aggressive, so fucking _alpha_ it makes Suga’s toes curl- was- is- so, so good.  
  
He feels some slight embarrassment under the warmth that spreads through him. Daichi is saving him from some asshole and it’s a little embarrassing because Suga should be able to handle this.  
  
(It’s a little pleasing, though, too. Just a little bit)  
(Very pleasing, actually)  
  
The prick says something to Daichi that Suga doesn’t quite catch. He’s too distracted by Daichi’s scent, how there’s an edge of something almost hot to it now. It’s how summer smells when it reaches its peak. When it’s too hot to go outside and steam rises from the pavement and you can smell, taste how hot everything is.  
  
There’s another growl, Daichi’s stepping toward the guy and Suga reaches a hand out to grab the back of Daichi’s shirt, whispers a soft “don’t,” whispers about how the volleyball team needs their new captain.  
  
Daichi steps back and then there’s a cocky laugh, more low words.  
  
It’s really lucky that the first year with the shaved head wanders by. Suga’s brain doesn’t really supply his name until the first year has his arms around Daichi’s chest, holding him back but also snarling at the prick alpha.  
  
Tanaka. His name is Tanaka.  
  
There’s _a lot_ of alpha scent now and it’s all a bit too much and they’re going to get in trouble for this. It’s making Suga feel a little weak, overwhelmed.  
  
Some soft noise slips out from him and he hates it, hates how his heart feels fluttery and odd.  
  
“What’s going on here?”  
  
Oh, oh _no_ . The vice principal. They’re going to be in trouble. Daichi is going to be yelled at and it’s going to be Suga’s fault.  
  
The thought is so frustrating but he’s not really unable to do anything but weakly dig his nails into his palm, swallow back a whimper.  
  
They get dragged to the vice principal’s office and Suga is forced to tell them what happened. It’s so hard to get the words out with everyone looking at him and he ends up hunching his shoulders a little, staring into his lap because there is _still_ so much alpha scent and it’s all fierce and angry and mildly terrifying.  
  
The vice principal snaps at the other three to knock it off and the scents retreat, just a little. Helps Suga at least look up from his lap.  
  
In the end it’s only the alpha prick- Suga was right, his name is Shitsurei- that gets in trouble. Daichi does get scolded, a little, but he doesn’t get snapped at. Tanaka doesn’t get in trouble and that’s a relief. It’s a little humiliating when the vice principal tells Suga to not worry, that it’s not _his_ fault for being an omega.  
  
Somehow it makes Suga feel a bit worse.  
  
They get sent back to class and he can feel Daichi’s eyes on him, feel his cheeks flush a little. It’s embarrassing, the attention, the way Daichi looks at him thoughtfully.  
  
They make it through class and then through practice and by the end of it Suga feels so exhausted, ready to go home. His stomach is beginning to feel uncomfortable, like something is lazily shaving at his insides with a butter knife. He’s probably going to have his heat soon and he’s really not looking forward to it, not looking forward to feeling desperate and empty.  
  
He and Daichi meet outside the locker room, begin to walk home quietly. Daichi is still looking at him, isn’t pushing conversation. Suga is a bit grateful but he feels he needs to say something, needs the incident to be pushed behind them.  
  
Daichi breaks the silence with an, “Are you okay?”  
  
Suga nods, not quite able to look at Daichi. His stomach hurts. He still feels a little humiliated, weak. Daichi smells good. It kind of smells like rain, on top of Daichi’s scent. He hopes it rains, absently thinks it would be nice to curl up in a nest and listen to the rain fall against his bedroom window.  
  
“That...that doesn’t happen often, right?” Daichi asks, shaking Suga from his thoughts, making him talk more about it.  
  
Suga chews on his bottom lip, shakes his head and tightens his hold on his school bag. “No...not really. They usually back off when I tell them no.”  
  
He chances a look at Daichi, notices him frowning, gritting his teeth a little.  
  
“Doesn’t it bother you?” Daichi asks, his voice a little lower.  
  
Suga inhales a bit sharply, swallows and feels his heart do some weird skip. Why does he feel a little emotional? It has to be his pre-heat.  
  
He gives a tiny nod, resists hunching his shoulders and admits quietly that he doesn’t like it, that he doesn’t want them, that he wishes they would leave him alone. Daichi’s scent flares, just a little, and he nods, steps closer to Suga when they stop to part ways.  
  
“You know you’re my best friend, right?”  
  
Suga blinks, confused by the sudden question, and nods, brows drawing together just a little. Daichi takes a step closer, pulls Suga in close and it takes all of Suga’s self-control not to cling to him. Daichi is _warm_ and he smells so _good_ .  
  
Some soft, surprised noise leaves Suga when he feels Daichi rub his face, his neck against Suga’s hair. Daichi is _scenting_ him and it makes him feel safe, pleasantly small.  
  
Almost without thinking he curls his fingers against Daichi’s chest, closes his eyes and lets out a purr. That embarrasses him, a little. He’s never made that noise before, knows that omegas purr when they’re content and pleased and feels a little weird hearing himself let one out. Daichi seems to like it, though, scents him a bit more thoroughly.  
  
“Did that make you uncomfortable?” Daichi asks, pulling away.  
  
Suga really doesn’t trust himself to speak so he just shakes his head, mentally curses how pale his skin is, how Daichi can probably see his cheeks tinted pink.  
  
Daichi touches his cheek, thumbs the heated flesh, swipes up just past Suga’s beauty mark.  
  
“Good,” Daichi tells him, voice a bit rumbly, voice making Suga want to melt a little. “I can do it more, help them back off.”  
  
He still doesn’t trust himself to speak. He just blinks at Daichi, nods and tries not to lean into Daichi’s touch. Daichi smiles and it has just the edge of a smirk, makes Suga want to grab his face and kiss him. He wants to sigh when Daichi drops his hand.  
  
“See you in the morning.”  
  
Daichi leaves and Suga looks after him, bites his lip to hide a too pleased smile.  
  
He tries really, really hard later that night to not get off to the thought of Daichi in front of him, strong and protective. (He does, though, and it leaves him breathless and wanting)  
  
In the morning they meet up in their normal spot, both yawning and sleepy. Suga is usually a bit more spritely than Daichi in the morning but his pre-heat leaves him a bit fatigued.  
  
There’s a grumbled hello from Daichi- he must have stayed up late- and then Suga is woken up a bit more when Daichi tugs him close by the back of his gakuran, rubs his face against the back of Suga’s head, his neck against Suga’s shoulder. It makes Suga blush and he’s so thankful his back is to Daichi’s chest, that Daichi can’t see his wide eyes and pleased expression.  
  
Daichi steps away after a moment and they head off to school and things are normal, even with Daichi’s scent camouflaging Suga’s own.  
  
Suga gets some looks throughout the day and he notices a few alphas drawing near him before blinking in surprise and backing away. A few of them talk to Daichi and Suga finds himself desperately wishing he knew what Daichi told them. He wants to ask, refuses to ask, ends up just pushing it away and letting himself feel pleased with carrying Daichi’s scent.  
  
Daichi does it again the next day and the next. When he catches Suga wincing over his stomach hurting, learns that Suga thinks he’s going into heat soon, he lets Suga lean against him on their breaks, rest his head on his shoulder and quietly inhale his scent. It’s comforting, good. When Daichi shows up the next day with a thin blanket and tucks it into Suga’s school bag, that’s good. It’s _heavily_ scented and helps with his heat so, so much.  
  
When he notices Daichi getting restless, a bit more aggressive and commanding, he hesitantly asks Daichi about his ruts again, bites his lip and asks if it would help if he scented something for Daichi too.  
  
Daichi’s eyes go wide at that and he clears his throat, looks away from Suga. Suga almost swears there’s a flush to tan cheeks, feels pleased when Daichi says it could help.  
  
He brings Daichi one of his hoodies, teases him about making sure Daichi gives it back to him washed and clean. Daichi flushes red at that, digs his fingers into the fabric tightly. His scent flares a little and it makes Suga flush, too.  
  
When Daichi comes back to school and hands over the hoodie, it’s clean and there’s a little lingering scent of Daichi along with the wisteria scented detergent. It takes a surprising amount of willpower for Suga to keep from burying his face in it, napping with his head rested on it.  
  
It gets less embarrassing to have Daichi hand over items for his heat, less embarrassing for him to hand over items to Daichi for his rut. It kind of feels natural, a little.  
  
A lot of things feel natural with Daichi. Being scented by Daichi feels natural. Going to Daichi’s after school and practice, curling up next to him when he suffers through pre-heat feels so natural. Daichi scents him more then, sometimes put his arm around Suga’s shoulders and rubs a comforting a hand when Suga winces at the pain in his stomach. It’s natural, it’s nice. They’re not together or anything but it makes Suga so, so happy.  
  
Asahi notices, asks Suga about it when Suga lays on his bedroom floor and tries to puzzle through math. Suga doesn’t know what to say so he just shrugs, mumbles that Daichi’s just being a good friend.  
  
(His heart wants to pretend it’s a little more than that)

* * *

Life continues on pleasantly. He and Daichi get used to managing the team as captain and vice captain, talk strategies and how to draw in first years when the new year rolls around. They practice a lot, they study a lot. Summer comes and they get a nice little break.  
  
Summer ends up being a lot of laying on the floor and eating popsicles while trying to figure out how his assigned homework, a lot of chugging down water at practice and a lot of not wearing shirts unless he absolutely has to. It’s unbearably hot and his heats are twice as miserable. The bright point of summer is that Suga sees a lot of Daichi. Their families have a lot of barbecues, a lot of joint outings. Daichi and Suga spend a lot of time sitting together and talking during them, Suga leaning against Daichi’s shoulder when it gets late and he tires out. He ignores how their parents look at them, quietly talk amongst each other.  
  
Summer fades slowly and they go back to school. They get first years on their team and they’re amazing, talented. When Kageyama and Hinata finally work together it’s explosive, way more than expected. He and Daichi hold out a lot of hope. When Daichi talks to Suga after the little three on three match, Daichi’s eye shine with excitement and his grin makes Suga’s heart pound at a scary fast beat.  
  
It’s a surprise but they get asked after for a practice match with Aoba Johsai. There’s a catch, though, and Suga feels more than a bit of frustration when Kageyama playing as setter is a requirement for the practice match to be held.  
  
But. It’s a good chance, a rare one. He swallows his pride, nods his agreement to it, tells everyone it’s fine. It is, really. Kageyama has an unfair amount of talent and they need to use this chance as a way to figure out how to use that talent to their advantage.  
  
They go to Aoba Johsai, meet the powerhouse team. Their Ace, Iwaizumi, is alpha as _hell_ and even with his scent under control it makes Suga blink, tilt his head. It’s the first time he’s ever really reacted to an alpha’s scent with _interest_ outside of Daichi and it makes him feel weird, squirmy. He’s not sure how to feel about it.  
  
Almost all of the members of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team are alpha, actually. Suga doesn’t find himself drawn to any of their scents but he _does_ get a look from Iwaizumi as they pass each other in the hall. When they get to the locker room to change Daichi is unusually quiet. He holds Suga back when it’s time to leave, lets the rest of the team file out before jerking Suga to him and scenting him. It’s out of the blue and it makes Suga feel a little dizzy. He blinks at Daichi, opens his mouth to ask _why_ but Daichi just steps away, holds his head high and walks out of the locker room. It takes a moment but Suga manages to follow after, mind buzzing.  
  
Suga doesn’t get to play. At all. He’s stuck on the sidelines but that’s okay. He uses the time to scrutinize the opposing team, talk to Shimizu about stats and make notes. Ennoshita raises a brow to him, flicks his gaze over to Daichi and then back to Suga but Suga ignores him, concentrates on watching Kageyama and trying to figure out how to hone his talent.  
  
Toward the very end of the match, the captain shows up. Apparently he had a doctor’s appointment and only managed to slip back to school toward the end. Kageyama goes absolutely rigid when he sees the lanky, _unfairly_ gorgeous brunette. Suga notices Daichi’s tilt of his head, the way his eyes flick to milky, toned calves, and scowls.  
  
Oikawa. The captain’s name is Tooru Oikawa and he’s just as strong as he is pretty. His serve is terrifying. He shouldn’t be that strong, Suga thinks. But he is. He’s very strong and very pretty and pettiness makes Suga smirk so, so big when their team, when his and Daichi’s flock of crows, beats him and his team.  
  
They cheer, file back into the locker room to change. This time Suga holds Daichi back when the team files out. He steps toward him, gets amused when Daichi steps back in surprise and hits the lockers. Suga just smiles, touches Daichi’s shoulder and leans in close so his lips brush over Daichi’s ear, purrs to Daichi that he did _such_ a good job, that he’s proud of _his_ Captain and his receives. He nuzzles against him, just briefly, and feels Daichi stiffen, hears his breath catch before stepping away.  
  
He doesn’t look back as he walks out, head held high. He plays it cool, is pretty sure he’s not quite able to hide his smirk, his flushed cheeks. At least no one can hear how fast his heart is beating. It’s the first time he’s ever scented Daichi and he feels a little guilty, a little petty. (But ultimately he doesn’t care.)  
  
He hears Daichi come up behind him and manages to beat back the flush on his cheeks. When Daichi steps beside him, his lips are curled up, almost pleased.  
  
When they go to get on the bus they find Oikawa waiting for them just outside the school gate. Suga is surprised when he finds no scent, just something neutral, without distinction. Oikawa is a beta? Suga had him pinned for an alpha.  
  
Oikawa says something to Kageyama, says something about wanting to crush him. It makes Suga’s competitive nature spike up, makes him want to _crush_ Aoba Johsai again.  
  
They go back to their school and Daichi and Suga talk strategies, talk to Takeda sensei before heading home. They’ve got fire in their veins and they’re excited for what’s to come.

* * *

More excitement builds when time passes and they get a coach. Not just any coach, but Coach Ukai’s grandson. The blonde says he’s not going to coach them, denies it and says he’s just checking the team out. But then Takeda sensei announces training camp, announces that he secured a practice match with Nekoma and Suga _knows_ they have a new coach by the way fire lights up in brown eyes.  
  
It’s exciting, actually, the thought of getting to play against Nekoma. It feels like they’re getting a lot of chances lately. It feels like they’re evolving, gaining traction. They can do this. Suga _knows_ they can.  
  
Before they go to the training camp, Suga thinks a lot about what they need to do to keep their momentum, keep growing. He wants their team to thrive, wants to claw their way up higher and higher. He knows he needs to hand over the mantle of setter to Kageyama and it hurts, stings. But...the thought of winning, the thought of Daichi grinning and proud kind of soothes over the hurt, a little. He wants to _win_ . He can let Kageyama take the position of main setter, can sit back and help in other ways.  
  
They go to the training camp and Suga tells Coach Ukai to put Kageyama as the setter in the practice match, holds his head high and insists on it, very clearly states that he wants to win, that they need to keep molding Kageyama and Hinata into an even more formidable duo. Coach Ukai seems surprised but nods, just tells him okay.  
  
That night Suga sits with Daichi and Asahi, is surprised when they huddle a little closer to him than normal and he gets enveloped in warmth, their scents. Asahi’s scent balances out Daichi’s and it’s cozy, nice. They talk about the future of their team, discuss plays and wonder over just how good Nekoma will be.  
  
They meet Nekoma the next day and, just like Aoba Johsai, find the team to be full of alphas. Their captain, Kuroo, has a _wild_ scent that Suga struggles to identify. The way Kuroo looks at him kind of makes him want to back away; it makes him feel like prey, almost.  
  
The rest of the Nekoma team doesn’t make Suga as squirmy. They remind him a lot of his own team. Their setter is...interesting, to say the least. Quiet, easily able to fade into the background. He doesn’t hold much presence but his golden gaze is piercing, analytical. Suga makes sure to keep an eye on him.  
  
Before their first match starts, Kuroo wanders over to Suga, tries to talk to him. His scent isn’t as strong- they’re on the court and it’s against the rules to use their scents to one up opponents, gain an advantage- but it’s still there and he just has a _look_ about him that makes Suga feel almost self-conscious. He gets huffy at the feeling, ruffled over it, and raises his head high, straightens his shoulders and shoots back answers with a sweet smile and hidden venom. It makes Kuroo raise a brow, grin and step closer.  
  
Suga wonders for a moment if Kuroo thinks he’s flirting. It must look like it. He doesn’t get to wonder long before he feels hands on his shoulders, catches Daichi’s scent. Daichi’s voice is pleasant, low. Suga knows for a fact that it’s his petty, passive aggressive voice and hides a smile, wonders if Daichi could be _jealous_ . It feels like it. Is maybe sort of confirmed when Daichi’s cheek brushes against his hair, when his voice has a creep of Command in it when he tells Suga to go help calm Hinata down.  
  
Suga scoffs, turns around and puts a finger to Daichi’s chest, runs it down, just a little. He tells Daichi to handle Hinata himself; he’s going to talk with Kageyama. He walks away and thinks he hears a mutter of “whipped” behind him.  
  
It makes him smile, just a little.

* * *

They don’t win the practice matches.  
  
It’s okay, though, really. They learned a lot and Coach Ukai announces that he’s going to stick around. Takeda Sensei seems pleased by it, the whole team does. They have a coach, _finally_ .  
  
Daichi confesses to Suga that it feels a little weird that some of the responsibility is shifted off of him. Coach Ukai talks with Daichi and Suga a lot, though, so it’s not _too_ weird.  
  
Daichi goes in a rut soon after coming back from the training camp and Suga falls into his heat. They trade scented things before holing up in their homes; Suga handing over a pillow and Daichi handing over a really, really soft sweater that Suga didn’t know Daichi had in his wardrobe. It’s his favorite thing yet and he doesn’t hand it back to Daichi after his heat. He washes it, wears it secretly in his room at night when he’s curled up and scrawling out his homework. Daichi doesn’t ask about it, doesn’t even raise a brow when he comes over randomly and spots it on Suga’s bed. They don’t talk about it.  
  
A month passes and then it’s time for the Interhigh Prelims. He’s nervous, he’s so nervous over it. Daichi is too. But Suga believes in him, believes in their team.  
  
Daichi scents him, again, before their first match. Doesn’t hesitate for a second, doesn’t even wait for the team to all file out to do it. He just pulls him close, whispers that they’re going to win, that he’s so _proud_ of Suga, proud of _their_ team. None of their teammates left in the locker room bats an eye and it makes something pleased curl through Suga. He nuzzles against Daichi, whispers that he’s proud of _his_ Captain, proud of _their_ team too. Pulls away and gives Daichi a little half-smirk, runs a finger over his jawline and tells him to pull off some good receives. When he glances over to Yamaguchi, the freckled first year blushes before scurrying out of the locker room.  
  
They head out, they play their first match, they _win_ . They play Dateko next and it’s viciously satisfying when they beat them, when Asahi stands strong against the Iron Wall.  
  
And then they face off against Aoba Johsai.  
  
There’s Iwaizumi and he seems a little bigger than Suga remembers. Oikawa is hyper focused, his eyes cutting like a knife. The brunette’s serves are even more powerful, even more controlled and Suga begrudgingly lets himself be a bit amazed by it all.  
  
He gets to play in the match. It’s a bit terrifying but he does well, shakes it up enough that they gain a small advantage. He hears Oikawa call him “Refreshing-kun” and gets so confused about it, brushes it away and just takes satisfaction at getting to stand on the court, face off against the powerhouse.  
  
They try so, so hard. They play so well, so much better than they’ve ever played before.  
  
But.  
  
They lose.  
  
They lose and it hurts and Suga has to grit his teeth, dig his nails into his palms. They shake hands with Aoba Johsai and Suga watches Daichi, draws strength from him and manages to hold it together in front of the team, in front of Aoba Johsai. They both stand tall, heads held high.  
  
Hinata tries to apologize. He has no reason to. It stings, hearing it, and he and Daichi quickly shut Hinata down, tell him that it was the best that he and Kageyama could have done, that they are still so, so proud. Coach Ukai keeps a calm, passive face, keeps the team moving, gets them to cool down.  
  
Daichi sends everyone outside, tells them that they have fifteen minutes to cool down and then they have to meet up. Everyone splits up and Daichi and Suga silently walk to an empty little area and stretch. Suga doesn’t even know why he’s stretching, working it all out. He barely played. He barely did anything.  
  
It digs at him so much. It hurts so much.  
  
They stay quiet, meet up with the team. Everyone is tense, hands clenched into fists and teeth gritted tight. Coach Ukai takes them out for food and they all sit down, quiet and defeated.  
  
They eat silently, they don’t look at each other. Tears fall and no one says anything. Tsukishima is the only one to keep dry eyed and Suga gets the petty urge to kick him in the shin, to make him lift that apathetic mask.  
  
They go back to the school, separate to go home. Asahi and Noya head off on their own and Daichi and Suga wander to Suga’s house. His parents aren’t home. They kick off their shoes and silently wander up to his bedroom. Daichi sinks onto the bed and Suga manages to keep it together for a moment before crawling into Daichi’s lap and giving a shaky breath. He barely notices Daichi holding him tight, moving them so they’re tucked into the corner of his bed.  
  
Suga almost desperately rubs his face against Daichi’s scent glands, needs his best friend’s scent to cover him, comfort him. He can feel Daichi’s tears fall onto his shoulders, his hair, his cheeks. He can feel Daichi shake, just a little. He can feel himself shake, just a little. He almost kisses Daichi, buries his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck instead and whispers that he doesn’t want it to end, he doesn’t want to be done with volleyball yet, done with _their_ team yet. He just- it _can’t_ be over already.  
  
The thought of it being over with is painful. For Suga it feels like the end of he and Daichi, a split in their duo. He knows it won’t be like that but it _feels_ like it and he doesn’t want that. He wants to stay with Daichi, stay helping him lead the team.  
  
Daichi gives a shaky breath, tells him that maybe it’s better if they back out, hand the club over to the first and second years. They’re talented, strong. They can handle themselves.  
  
Frustration ripples through Suga and he jerks back, straightens his spine so he’s looking down at Daichi, staring at him with angry tears in his eyes now. He demands to know if Daichi really means that, demands to know if Daichi wants to leave the team, leave him and everyone else behind. He’s not leaving. Daichi can leave if he wants, but Suga is _not_ leaving. He tells Daichi that through gritted teeth, snaps it at him.  
  
He’s over emotional. He never gets like this, is usually able to push things off until he’s alone and able to be frustrated where no one else can see. But it’s just- the thought of Daichi leaving, Daichi wanting to leave, not playing with Daichi anymore is too much and he’s so close to just hitting Daichi, telling him that he’s being too selfless, stupid.  
  
Suga grabs Daichi’s shirt collar, leans in close enough that he could kiss Daichi and asks him if he doesn’t want to play with him anymore. If he doesn’t want to play with Asahi anymore. Daichi grits his teeth at that and Suga watches his face screw up, determination flicker through dark, dark eyes.  
  
Daichi reaches up, holds Suga’s face in his hands and tells him he wants to keep playing, wants to keep playing with him and Asahi. Suga mutters out a “good” and barely manages to keep from kissing him, the stupid, perfect, selfless _idiot_ . He curls up in Daichi’s lap instead, rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder and tries to get back under control.  
  
It’s melodramatic, maybe. Their tears and the almost fight and the way Suga can’t help his fingers curling into Daichi’s shirt. They stay so close, even after they calm down. It’s melodramatic but it’s good, too, being with each other. Holding each other. It’s too close for best friends but he doesn’t have the energy to feel hopeful.  
  
He tells Daichi to stay the night and Daichi does. They share Suga’s bed and Daichi leaves early in the morning to grab homework that’s due, textbooks. He wakes up _covered_ in Daichi’s scent. So, so heavily covered. Daichi held him while they slept and now that the pain of losing is a bit dull, Suga finds himself flushing in pleasure over it.  
  
Suga stays curled up in bed as long as he can, breathing in Daichi’s scent until he’s forced to head to school, meet up with Daichi.  
  
Daichi scents him again when they meet up. He doesn’t have to but he does and Suga lets himself melt against Daichi when it happens.  
  
He gets a lot of looks that day. He ignores them, ignores people asking about the prelims. Just stays quiet and finds Asahi and Daichi on their lunch break, drags them to a quiet, isolated corner and sits between them, asks what they’re going to do about the team.  
  
Stay. It’s the only option for them. All three of them are not ready to give it up, refuse to. They discuss it quietly, calmly. Suga doesn’t get emotional. Daichi doesn’t get emotional. Asahi doesn’t get emotional. They decide that they want to continue, nod to each other and go back to class.  
  
Suga gets called into the counselor's office before the day ends, is asked what he’s going to do. He stands firm, keep his head high and is adamant about sticking with the team, continuing volleyball. The counselor tries to talk him out of it- it’s his job, Suga _knows_ that but it still makes him grit his teeth- and asks why he wants to stay, what’s the merit of continuing it. Suga just breathes deep to keep his cool, tells the counselor that he doesn’t play volleyball for the _merit_ of it all and leaves the room with his dignity on display.  
  
Takeda sensei calls them into a room after school lets out, has he and Daichi and Asahi and Shimizu sit down so he can talk to them. It’s somehow less frustrating to hear him talk than the counselor. He advises them not to make a decision they’ll regret later on in life. He lets them go. Suga quietly tells the others he will never regret playing with them, standing by them. They agree. Even Shimizu nods, offers them a small smile.  
  
They’re not supposed to have practice. Coach Ukai cancelled it.  
  
But of course everyone is there when they show up. Hinata glows when they tell their team that they’re saying, the whole team glows. They practice. Coach Ukai shows up. They learn Aoba Johsai was defeated and it’s definitely vicious the petty feeling of satisfaction Suga feels at that news.  
  
They practice hard that day and head home. Suga and Daichi go to Daichi’s after practice and Suga is mostly unscented by then, the shower after practice having washed it all away. It’s kind of a relief because Daichi’s parents have been eyeing Suga curiously a lot lately and he’s not sure how to handle it.  
  
They go to Daichi’s bedroom after talking with his parents and they work on their homework quietly, idly talk about how they should prepare. Before Suga leaves for home, he gets a wild twinge of courage and straddles Daichi, nuzzles against him under the guise of wanting to be scented and asks Daichi if he’s going to regret this. Whispers that he’s happy that _his_ Captain is staying. Something sizzles in the air between them and Suga slips away with a smile before heading home.  
  
He’s playing with fire. He knows it. He’s pushing things, pushing the boundaries of friendship. But Daichi is _letting_ him, hasn’t said a word against it, hasn’t pushed him away. It lights something up in Suga’s veins, fills him with determination. He decides to take all he can get, lets things happen as they will.  
  
He’s not going to hold back. He’s not going to look back at it later in life and _regret_ things.  
  
After that Suga makes a point to be close to Daichi, to touch him even if it’s not strictly necessary, to say things to make his best friend- his crush- flush, go a little half lidded. Daichi lets him. Lets him flirt a little, lets him curl up next to him even if it’s not his pre-heat, lets him lean against his chest when they’re working on homework together after school.  
  
Daichi _lets_ him.

* * *

They get an invitation to go to Tokyo, to go to a training camp. It’s thrilling, the best chance for them.  
  
They have a month to prepare and both Kageyama and Hinata present during it, both churn out as alphas. It’s not a surprise but it makes them do poorly on a test and they have to take supplementary exams. Suga and Ennoshita sigh to each other, grumble about being the only two omegas on the team. There’s still Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left to present but Suga is sure that they’re going to end up as alpha, maybe beta for Yamaguchi.  
  
Suga makes sure to pack suppressors, pills to make help him ward off his heat. It’s not supposed to fall on him during that time but he wants to make sure. He packs things to help ward off ruts, too, just in case. There’s going to be a _lot_ of alphas around and he wants to make sure they’re prepared, that no one gets pushed into their cycle.  
  
He and Daichi work out a plan just in case his heat flares up, talk to Takeda sensei, Coach Ukai, and his parents and let them know. They all give their okay; he and Daichi know how to handle themselves at this point and they all trust Suga and Daichi- maybe a bit too much. They talk to Ennoshita, too, get his okay just in case his flares up. Suga leans against Daichi after, asks if maybe they should talk to Tanaka too, let him know how to take care of Ennoshita. Daichi raises a brow in confusion and Suga just laughs, shakes his head at how oblivious Daichi is, how oblivious Tanaka probably is, too.  
  
They go to Tokyo. Hinata and Kageyama stay behind to take a supplementary exam but the rest of the team piles into the bus, heads off to the training camp. Daichi scents Suga on the bus when the rest of the team falls asleep, earns them a _look_ from Takeda sensei. Daichi coughs and looks away but Takeda sensei doesn’t say anything to him and Suga just smiles, pleased.  
  
Nekoma greets them when they arrive. Kuroo shoots Suga a look and Daichi nudges Suga to chat with Asahi. Suga watches in amusement as Daichi walks ahead, talks to Kuroo with _the_ most passive aggressive smile Suga has ever seen him wear.  
  
It’s pleasing and Asahi raises a brow at it, tells Suga he should just tell Daichi he likes him already. Suga smiles, punches him in the arm and sweetly asks if _he’s_ confessed to Noya yet. There’s a scowl from Asahi and they trail after their captain into the gym.  
  
Walking into the gym is like walking into a furnace. There are so many scents, so many aggressive _alpha_ scents that Suga has to dig his nails into Asahi’s forearm, ground himself for a moment before walking in more.  
  
Not everyone is an alpha but _most_ everyone is and it takes a little bit to adjust. Suga notices Daichi’s frown, the way his eyes narrow and the way he slides over to Tanaka and whispers something. Tanaka turns a surprising shade of red before grabbing Ennoshita and pulling him away and out of sight for just a moment. When they return Ennoshita looks fairly shocked and Suga has to hide his mouth with his hand, hide his pleased expression.  
  
They play against Fukurodani first, get their asses handed to them. The ace on their team is _intense_ ; looks intense, plays intense, smells intense. Their team is good and Suga likes playing against them, likes going against their setter. He’s an ethereal looking beta that seems to complement their alpha ace perfectly. The rest of the team is nothing to sneeze at either and Suga finds himself pumped to play against them again.  
  
They take the penalty, do a lap of diving drills around the gym and take a moment to breathe before jumping into the next match.  
  
They play and they lose and they lose and they lose. The novelty of getting to play strong teams wears off a little and Suga finds himself getting agitated, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the other teams.  
  
Hinata and Kageyama show up and they finally win a match.  
  
Frustrating. It’s frustrating that when Kageyama shows up they finally win.  
  
But. It’s a win. Suga shakes off his annoyance and just lets himself be happy that they finally beat someone.  
  
They get to shower off after that match, get to have dinner and some free time. He’s honestly exhausted and, if he’s being truthful, overwhelmed by how intense it was being surrounded, outnumbered by _powerful_ alphas all day. He and Ennoshita retreat to the room that they’re bunking in during the trip, grumble about it. It’s a bit comforting to only have omega scent next to him, clears his head.  
  
The rest of the team wanders in at some point and Daichi absently sits himself behind Suga, pulls him in so he’s between his legs and resting against his chest, scents him while talking to Kinoshita about something. No one bats at an eye but the first years, Hinata tilting his head and opening his mouth. Suga lets out a huff of amusement when Yamaguchi slaps his hand over Hinata’s mouth, pulls him away and distracts him. Daichi doesn’t notice. Suga thinks that Daichi might not even notice that he’s scenting him, that he’s just doing it out of habit.  
  
I t’s incredibly satisfying.  
  
In the morning while they’re getting ready to eat and play again, Suga catches one of the wing spikers from Ubugawa talking about Daichi, mentioning his thighs and how good he looks. Suga quietly withdraws back to the room they’re bunking in, finds Daichi alone in there and pushes Daichi back down against his sleeping roll, crawls in his lap, straddles those (really, truly) _glorious_ thighs. Suga teases Daichi that he hasn’t fulfilled his duty of scenting him yet, throws him a little look through lowered lashes and earns himself a sharp inhale, Daichi parting his lips and licking them. Daichi pulls Suga in, scents him, and Suga lets himself purr loudly, nearly vibrating with the noise.  
  
He pulls away when satisfied, smirks a little at the way Daichi’s pupils are a tiny bit blown, at the way his hands cup Suga’s face and tilts his head up. It’s hard not to shiver when Daichi nuzzles against his scent glands, noses up his neck and brings his lips to Suga’s ear and murmurs that maybe Suga should start returning the favor. Suga manages to hum and give out a “If that’s what my Captain wants” before they hear approaching voices just outside in the hallway. Suga slides off Daichi’s lap, shoots him a smile before leaving the room again.  
  
It’s a great start to the day.  
  
Unfortunately it’s one of the very few high points of the day.  
  
They get their asses handed to them again and again and it’s so _frustrating_ . During their match with Nekoma, Hinata oversteps his bounds with Asahi and it snaps tension into the air. Kageyama and Hinata get into an argument and it puts everyone edge, makes the entire team tense up and go rigid. From the sidelines Suga watches Daichi’s jaw tighten and untighten, watches as frustration ripples through him.  
  
After the match Takeda sensei hits them with the fact that they’re the weakest team there and then slaps them with encouragement, gets them to smile in determination.  
  
(Suga thinks that they _really_ take their bespectacled adviser for granted.)  
  
After the pep talk Suga drags Hinata and Kageyama out to talk things over, to try to wheedle Kageyama into letting Hinata try out what he wants. He ends up agreeing with Kageyama, though, regrets having to say it to Hinata. Coach Ukai comes out, tries to talk to Hinata but then they get dragged back into the gym by Daichi.  
  
It’s an exhausting day.  
  
They climb onto the bus once they’re done with all the matches and everyone is quiet and tense. Suga feels like his body is a bit too small, that he’s stretched tight. He doesn’t sit next to Daichi this time. He curls up in one of the single seats and stares out the window, thinks about what they’re going to need to do to evolve, to climb higher.  
  
He wants to grow. He wants to _win_ .  
  
They get to the school and Daichi and Suga walk home together. It’s quiet- they’re both in their own heads. Suga feels twitchy, frustrated, doesn’t know how to work through it. Thinks about pushing Daichi behind a tree and trying to get all the tension out.  
  
He doesn’t, of course. Just gives Daichi a quiet goodnight and parts ways when he reaches his street.  
  
The next day Tanaka tells him that he had to separate Hinata and Kageyama from fighting. Suga can only sigh at that; he kind of thought it might happen. He’s kind of relieved that they don’t have practice that day and heads home after school and catches up on homework, naps.  
  
Practice resumes the next day and Hinata and Kageyama get split up with Hinata coming over to B Team with Suga. It’s a little weird at first but Coach Ukai kind of explains that they’re trying to hone the freak quick but that they need to work individually.  
  
Something about that kind of sparks the team up, makes almost everyone (Tsukishima is forever apathetic) focus on getting better, doing more. They all decide to try new things. They practice longer, harder. Coach Ukai refreshes them on tempo and it just feels like something _clicks_ . Not fully, but something is starting to shape up- Suga can just feel it in his bones.  
  
When he and Daichi walk home after practice he feels his blood sizzle. The air is electric between them, at least to Suga.  
  
(He thinks so much of just pulling Daichi up to his room and crawling into his lap, grinding against him and finally, finally pressing their lips together)

* * *

Time passes and school lets out for summer break and then they’re headed to Tokyo for a week for more training camp. Suga makes doubly sure to pack heat suppressors this time and pain meds, too. He’s going to suffer through pre-heat toward the end of it and it’s really, truly going to suck.  
  
They leave in the middle of the night and Suga _knows_ he should try to sleep but he’s wide awake, mind buzzing. Daichi is, too, and they sit next to each other. It’s dark on the bus, so quiet and he and Daichi are so close to each other, talk so, so softly huddled up in the back. Suga can really only see Daichi when they pass by a street light and it makes him breathe a bit more shallow, makes his throat run dry and something pulse through him.  
  
He wants to grab Daichi’s face, pull him in close and kiss him. Nibble on his bottom lip, slip his tongue in and run his hands all over Daichi. He’s never been kissed. He wants to be kissed. Badly.  
  
(Would Daichi be a good kisser? Would he kiss Suga gently, draw it out slow? Or would he be more passionate? Thread his fingers through Suga’s hair and pull him close, kiss him breathless? Suga want to know so, so badly)  
  
He resists the urge, though, and manages to fall asleep nuzzled up next to Daichi. Daichi wakes him up when they get to Tokyo by pulling him closer, scenting him and whispering that it’s time to head off the bus. Suga whines but lets Daichi pull him out of the seat, push his bag in his arms. When they file off they get another _look_ from Takeda sensei, one from Coach Ukai this time too.  
  
It’s at a different school this time, a bigger one. The room they’re staying in is a bit smaller, though, and that makes Suga laugh a little. His bedroll ends up between Asahi’s and Daichi’s and he takes note when Ennoshita places his between Tanaka’s and a wall. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles.  
  
They play. It’s amazing how Hinata has improved in such little time, amazing how Kageyama has been working too. Suga’s proud of them, but he’s also proud of himself, the rest of the team for trying new things. There are still kinks to work out but they’re trying and they’re improving and it fills Suga with some kind of vigor.  
  
The first day is good despite not winning at all, despite having to run up the hill so, so many times. Suga’s favorite moment is when they take a break and Ubugawa is outside with them, cooling off after sprinting up the hill. He catches the player with curly brown hair watching him, smells Daichi’s scent just behind him and decides to play a little. He shoots the player a coy little smile, gets a raised brow and appreciative look in return. Daichi must have caught it because he sits down on the step right above where Suga was sitting, spreads his legs and plants his feet so Suga is framed by his legs. It’s so _typically_ alpha, so _predictable_ and so _ridiculous_ but Suga can’t help but smirk just a little it, lean back against Daichi and rest his head on his chest.  
  
That night Daichi stands with Suga just outside the room they’re calling home for the week, eyes him while Suga leans against the wall and blinks innocently, smiles sweetly. Daichi’s voice is rumbling when he moves close to Suga, makes Suga’s spine tingle in the best of ways. He tells Suga that maybe he should wear scent patches for the week, that his scent is stronger now that he’s closer to pre-heat and he smells way too good to be left alone.  
  
Suga smiles a bit sweeter, places his hand against Daichi’s shirt and lets his eyes go half-shut as he looks at Daichi.  
  
“Really?” he purrs out, curling his fingers into Daichi’s shirt. “What do I smell like?”  
  
Daichi doesn’t even hesitate in stepping closer, bringing a hand up and tilting Suga’s head to the side. The way Daichi noses up his neck, all the way from the base to his scent glands, makes Suga squeeze his eyes shut, bite his lip so he doesn’t let out some sort of embarrassing noise. It’s an intimate gesture, Daichi gently nudging at Suga’s scent glands, and it makes Suga melt, just a little. Makes Suga melt more, though, when Daichi’s thumb runs over his jawline, when Daichi’s put his lips to Suga’s ear.  
  
“Bright,” Daichi tells him, voice soft, low. “Bright, crisp, irresistible. It suits you.”  
  
Irresistible? Daichi’s flirting. He’s flirting. He has to be, right? (Suga desperately hopes he is)  
  
He manages to let out a quiet laugh that isn’t too shaky, manages to keep from grabbing onto Daichi and pulling him closer.  
  
“Flattering but not very informative Sawamura,” Suga teases, so glad Daichi can’t see him, can’t see how he probably looks a bit hazy and wanting.  
  
Daichi just hums in reply, drags his nose back to Suga’s scent glands, prods at them gently before moving back to Suga’s ear, lips brushing over the shell in the most teasing way.  
  
“Apples,” Daichi murmurs. “Granny smith apples. Freshly mowed grass. Cotton sheets left out to dry in the sun. You smell like the beginning of summer. And when it’s close to your heat, when you get... _excited_ there’s the smell of honey on top of everything. It’s heady, captivating.”  
  
Suga very nearly lets himself tremble at that. Vaguely wonders if Daichi can smell honey now, if Daichi knows he’s making him feel so much by doing so little.  
  
(He wants to kiss him so bad. Grab his shirt and pull him close and clash their lips together and just _kiss_ him)  
  
Daichi runs his thumb over Suga’s jawline once more and then steps away, lets him go. It’s much too soon and the small smirk twitching on Daichi’s face makes Suga want to push him against the wall and give Daichi a taste of his own medicine.  
  
Suga doesn’t get the chance to. Daichi just jerks his head toward the room and walks back in and Suga follows him, maybe a little dazed. Daichi sits down next to Asahi, rests his back against the wall and spreads his legs apart. It’s almost without thinking that Suga wanders over, kneels between them and rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder.  
  
He knows how it must look. Submissive, compliant, so stereotypically _omega_ . He can feel eyes on him, can’t bring himself to care. He doesn’t usually let himself fall into such expected behavior- Daichi isn’t even his alpha, he shouldn’t just give into him- but it’s just _nice_ being like this. And he’s a little dazed from being in that dark hallway, from being maybe flirted with. So he just sits there, closes his eyes and purrs very, very quietly when Daichi scents him.

* * *

Training camp passes by. Kageyama and Hinata still don’t talk as much but they all get better and better at what they’ve been working on. Something happens with Tsukishima and even he starts showing some interest, putting in more effort.  
  
It’s satisfying and rewarding and he feels electric when they’re able to pull off what they’ve been working so, so hard on.  
  
On the last day his pre-heat is so bad it feels like he’s going to burst into heat at any moment, die at any moment. (It’s melodramatic but he feels so _awful_ ) He takes suppressors and it helps but it still feels like there are thorns snaking through his stomach. It hurts so, so much so he takes pain medication as well, ends up getting sleepy and going into a fog from it. He makes sure to slap on a scent patch just in case he gets too out of it and then just quietly tells Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai that he needs to sit down.  
  
They understand what’s happening, let him sit on the floor and rest against the wall, watch his team play with a hazy gaze. They actually win the last match and he feels so, so proud of them.  
  
He waits with Shimizu and Yachi while everyone showers and changes into clean clothes. Yachi seems worried over him and it’s cute, really. He sleepily reassures her that it’s just the medicine, that he’s fine. She doesn’t quite relax but nods, lets him close his eyes and rest.  
  
The two drift away to help set up the barbeque and Suga’s left to sit outside, grow even more drowsy under the sun. The smell of meat sizzling makes him a little hungry but the thought of food, frankly, makes him want to gag, just a little.  
  
He can hear when the teams file out and cheer at all the food, the little speech given off by Nekoma sensei. Daichi comes to him after, crouches down in front of him and touches his cheek, makes Suga bat open his eyes.  
  
“It’s about that time, huh?” Daichi asks quietly, studying him.  
  
Suga just nods sleepily, takes another pill when Daichi hands it to him, chases it with juice and yawns. Daichi smiles a little, cups Suga’s cheek and tells him to wait just a minute. He leaves then and Suga watches everyone amble around, smiles at Yaku when the libero cocks his head at him.  
  
No one bothers him and his attention drifts a little, gets distracted by the steam rising from the grills, by the light breeze that ruffles his hair. He’s going to fall asleep any second, any minute and he hopes Daichi comes back before it happens. The pills help suppress the physical symptoms of his heat and combined with the pain medication it dulls any of the arousal seeping in but there’s still a need to burrow into an alpha (Daichi), cover himself with their scent and feel safe, small. He just wants to nap, rest up in someone’s (Daichi’s) lap.  
  
He idly wonders if he could ever just sleep through his heat, doesn’t get too far into wondering about it when Daichi comes back over, wraps his hand around Suga’s wrist and gently pulls him up. Suga whines, too sleepy to stand and Daichi smiles as if it’s the most amusing thing in the world.  
  
He grumpily follows Daichi to a spot just a bit further away from everyone. It’s still in view where the coaches can keep an eye on them, but far enough away that Suga doesn’t get distracted by scents, sounds. Daichi rests against a tree and Suga lets himself be pulled into Daichi’s lap, lets out an embarrassingly happy coo when Daichi scents him.  
  
(He should probably be mad at himself for letting himself melt so easily around Daichi, for acting like such a stereotypical omega. But. It’s hard pretending that he doesn’t enjoy this, doesn’t get relief when he’s close to Daichi. Hard pretending that he doesn’t want this, doesn’t want to be so, so close and quiet together)  
  
Suga manages to get his eyes open and yawns into the crook of Daichi’s neck, asks him if he’s going to eat. He gets a hum in return, Daichi absently telling him that Yamaguchi is going to bring him a plate but he’s fine waiting. He wants to make sure Suga is alright.  
  
(Stupid, selfless Daichi making Suga want to purr, cling to him. When did everything change so Daichi was taking care of him?)  
( Why weren’t they together? Maybe he should say something.)   
(Maybe he should kiss him.)  
  
Suga shivers, nestles deeper into Daichi and curls his fingers into Daichi’s shirt, inhales his scent. There’s another hum from Daichi and then a hand falls to the back of Suga’s neck. It runs down his back, stops just above the swell of his ass and it makes Suga take a shaky breath, push his face further into the crook of Daichi’s neck and give the tiniest little whimper.  
  
(Why does it feel so good? Is it because he’s so close to his heat? He should whine at Daichi, hit him and huff that he’s not some animal to pet over)   
(It feels good, though. He wants Daichi to do it again)  
  
There’s a surprised little “oh” from Daichi and then the hand returns to the back of Suga’s neck, rests firmly against it.  
  
“Do you...like that?”  
  
Suga blinks, tries to work through the little medicine induced fog clouding his mind to figure out why Daichi sounds curious, a bit amazed, slightly hesitant. He doesn’t get to come to a conclusion because Daichi pets over him again, runs his hand down Suga’s back, fingers dancing right over his spine. Suga’s back arches against the touch and there’s a _mewl_ that escapes from him and it’s a little embarrassing but it feels _good_ when Daichi does that and he’s too sleepy to feel that much shame.  
  
“You _do_ like it,” Daichi whispers quietly, almost breathes it out. He sounds as if he’s marveling over it and the hand runs over Suga again, makes him shiver and mewl against Daichi once more. “You’re like a cat.”  
  
There’s an inhale and then Daichi’s lips ghosting over the curl of Suga’s ear, hand trailing down Suga’s spine again.  
  
“Should I call you kitten?”  
  
Suga _trembles_ at that, clutches Daichi’s shirt and whimpers, has to tense himself up so he doesn’t rock against Daichi. He doesn’t even know _why_ that teasing little whisper makes him want to climb Daichi like a tree, but it _does_ . Just. The petting, Daichi’s voice so close to his ear, Daichi’s scent all around him. It’s _so_ much, _too_ much and he’s so sensitive despite the medicine dulling his senses, his mind.  
  
(Or maybe it’s because his mind is dulled that he’s more sensitive, not as able to keep himself under control, not as able to keep himself from reacting. He’s being so soft, so pliant under Daichi’s hand and nothing is even happening. God, he’s _pathetic_ .)  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Daichi mutters, hand moving to pet through Suga’s hair instead. (He’s always so touchy during Suga’s pre-heats and it’s so, so nice) Daichi shifts them, moves Suga gently and laughs quietly when Suga lets out a petulant little whine. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so...soft.”  
  
Suga opens his eyes, shoots Daichi a bleary little glare and gets another laugh for it. There’s something interesting flickering through Daichi’s eyes, something almost curious, something almost _hungry_ . Daichi’s hand moves to brush his knuckles over Suga’s cheek, down his jawline and it makes Suga shiver, makes Daichi’s eyes fall a little bit more close.  
  
“It’s not a bad thing,” Daichi tells him, voice quiet, low, holding something that makes Suga want to squirm. “It’s...interesting. I’m the only one that gets to see you like this, right?”  
  
Something about that makes Suga’s lashes flutter, just a little. Possessive. Is that Daichi being possessive?  
  
(He wants Daichi to be possessive, he thinks. It’s probably some omega instinct. Or maybe Suga just wants to be Daichi’s, just wants him to cover him with scent, mark him up a little, let everyone know that Suga is his)   
(Daichi doesn’t even know that Suga is his. Doesn’t even know that Suga wants to desperately claim him in front of everyone, show them all who Daichi belongs to. He’s so selfish and arrogant for wanting to do that but isn’t he right? Daichi sure acts like he belongs to Suga)  
  
Suga shivers again, tilts his head back, presents himself and lets himself be pleased when Daichi’s scent flares, just a little. He wonders if Daichi likes it, likes Suga presenting himself. Wonders if he’s doing it prettily like they were taught in class, if he’s testing a little bit of Daichi’s self-control.  
  
(He wants Daichi to lose that self-control, just this one time.)  
  
Daichi drags his knuckles over Suga’s cheek again, trails them down to his neck, gently moves them over Suga’s scent glands and makes Suga let out a soft gasp, tilt his head back more and expose his neck like an offering. There’s a little, tiny rumbling noise from Daichi and then Daichi’s hand is to Suga’s chin, his thumb swiping over Suga’s bottom lip.  
  
“You’re such a good omega,” Daichi whispers.  
  
Suga feels something pleased flit through him and then something petulant run through him as well, moves his head so Daichi’s thumb slips through his parted lips and bites down on it. There’s a snort of laughter from Daichi and his hand is removed.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Daichi tells him, shifting him so Suga’s head is resting in the crook of his neck. “You’re not weak, you’re not submissive. You could kick my ass six ways to Sunday. I know that. I know it’s a stereotype. Don’t get bitey with me over it.”  
  
Suga nips at Daichi’s neck just to get his point across and there’s another snort of laughter, Daichi’s hand petting over Suga’s hair.  
  
They fall quiet and Suga gives himself over to the drugs running through him, drifts into a little state of half-sleep and nuzzles against Daichi.  
  
He’s still a bit awake by the time Yamaguchi comes over and hands Daichi a plate. Daichi gives him a quiet “thank you” and Suga nuzzles against Daichi some more, takes pleasure in the way Daichi’s arm tightens a bit around him. There’s quiet and Suga thinks Yamaguchi has left. But then…  
  
“Daichi-san?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Are you…” Quiet from the freckled first year. Suga knows he’s flushing without even opening his eyes. “Are you...Suga senpai’s alpha?”  
  
There’s not an audible answer from Daichi but Suga feels something brush over the top of his head, feels Daichi rub his neck against him, scent him. He smiles when he hears quick footsteps hurry from them, smiles when Daichi chuckles.  
  
The wind ruffles his hair and he burrows deeper against Daichi, finally falls asleep.

* * *

His mom picks him up from the school when they finally get back, thanks Daichi for keeping an eye on him and presses a kiss to Daichi’s cheek that makes him grin. Suga wants to poke fun at him but he’s out of it, feeling loopy from being woken up and the last remaining effects of his heat suppressors running through his system.  
  
He gets back home and his heat is, predictably, miserable and awful and his mind supplies so, so many images of Daichi, of being petted and spoiled and _taken_ . It’s embarrassing how gentle he imagines it and he has half a mind to punch Daichi for giving him such fodder.  
  
When he goes back to school he’s not shocked to find that Tsukishima presented while he was out of commission. He’s, predictably, an alpha and Suga and Ennoshita end up with Kinoshita buying their lunch because the sandy blonde was sure Tsukishima would be an omega. It’s fun gloating that they won their little bet, amusing when Tanaka slings his arm over Tsukishima’s shoulder and tries to talk to him about being an alpha. Tanaka gets coldly shuffled off, of course, and Suga snickers over it.  
  
Time passes and they practice more, practice harder. He and Daichi get advice from some of the other sports teams on what suppressors are more effective, which ones won’t drag Suga and Ennoshita into a sleepy little mess. The Spring High Prelims are coming up and there’s no way in _hell_ Suga is going to risk not being able to take part.  
  
And then finally it comes. They all pile into the bus and head to the stadium and walk through the crowds with their heads held high. In the locker room Daichi scents him right in front of everyone, pulls him close and gruffly asserts that they’re going to win. It makes Suga’s heart pound, just a little, and he nods, pulls Daichi closer and scents him as well.  
  
They win the first match, they win the second match. They make it through the first qualifiers and Suga can feel how strong their team has grown, takes so much pride in it.  
  
There’s two months until the main qualifiers and they train _hard_ . They go through so much sports tape, practice so, so late at night. He and Daichi end up staying over at each other’s often, furrowing their brows as they go over strategies, scratching their heads and coming up with plays to suggest to Coach Ukai. Their parents seem delighted over it, still remind them to keep their homework in check but happily supply them with snacks and moral support.  
  
Something about training camp seemed to kickstart something in Daichi. Suga can’t quite put his finger on it but suddenly it isn’t only him reaching out and being touchy. Suddenly Daichi is leaning on him, pulling him close even if there isn’t anyone to peacock around. Suddenly Daichi is pulling Suga onto him so he’s draped over his lap, running his fingers through Suga’s hair while he muttering about homework and plays and how they need to tweak their synchronized attack just a little.  
  
It makes Suga’s throat run dry, makes Suga’s fingers ache with the need to pull Daichi’s face to his, to kiss him and spill out all his feelings.  
  
He doesn’t, of course. He can’t. It’s not the right time. It would be stupid to do it in the middle of preparing for the qualifiers, while trying desperately to stay on top of homework and keep the first years in line.  
  
Suga just keeps quiet, lets himself enjoy the touches, the feeling of being close to Daichi.

* * *

Spring High Prelims. Their first match is against Johzenji and Suga is torn between wanting to glare at the team’s captain for checking Daichi out and wanting to let it go so he can concentrate on the match.  
  
He settles for a mild glare every so often.  
  
They win the match, they move onto the next one.  
  
Disaster strikes.  
  
When Daichi collides with Tanaka and lands on the floor it takes all of Suga’s willpower to not run to him, grab him and see if he’s okay. He ends up digging his nails into his forearm, staring a little hopelessly. He can’t even think straight; it’s all static and the phrase “Daichi’s hurt” looping through his mind and the word _concussion_ breaking it up at random intervals.  
  
He watches Daichi push himself up from the floor, watches him spit out a _fucking tooth_ , watches blood drip from the corner of his mouth. He watches Daichi stand strong, smile, walk out of the gym with Coach Ukai. Their eyes meet right before Daichi disappears from view and something _burns_.  
  
Suga takes a deep breath, steadies himself. Win. That’s what they have to do.  
  
He turns to Ennoshita, slaps him hard on the back and sets him with determined look.  
  
“We’re counting on you,” Suga tells him. “Get out there and kick ass.”  
  
He shoves Ennoshita out of the box before he can say anything, smiles and nods when Ennoshita looks his way. Ennoshita is worried- it’s so obvious despite how he holds himself up high. He has every right to be worried, nervous. But Suga believes in him, knows he’s the best person to take Daichi’s place.  
  
It’s so, so close. So terrifyingly close. But they _win_.  
  
They win and Daichi shows up and Suga just has to punch him in the stomach because otherwise he’ll grab his face and kiss him in front of everyone. Daichi sends everyone to the bleachers to rest and watch the next match but Suga pulls him back, pulls him into a side hallway once everyone has moved ahead and pushes him against a wall, curls his fingers into Daichi’s jersey and grits his teeth.  
  
“I was so worried,” Suga hisses out, hating himself for being so obviously emotional, for being so close to shattering his self-control. “Don’t you _ever_ get in that situation again, Sawamura.”  
  
There’s a shaky little laugh from Daichi, his hand reaching up to touch Suga’s cheek, thumb across it.  
  
(He’s so warm or maybe Suga is just cold, worried)  
  
“It was an accident. You know that,” Daichi tells him. Suga glares and Daichi smiles, the fringes of it a tiny bit exasperated. “Fine, yes. I’ll try my hardest to not let that happen again.”  
  
Suga huffs, smacks Daichi’s hand away and grips Daichi’s chin, applies enough pressure so that his jaw pops open and Daichi’s eyes widen.  
  
“Let me see,” Suga snaps when Daichi tries to move away.  
  
Daichi obeys, stays still and Suga peers in, feels his heart sink a little at how Daichi’s inner cheek is a little raw, red and how there’s suddenly a space between his teeth. He sighs and steps away, gently smacks Daichi’s cheek that isn’t injured.  
  
“Come on, Captain.”  
  
Daichi follows him to the bleachers and they sit down, settle in to watch Aoba Johsai face off against Dateko. Suga pulls his legs to his chest, pinches his lips together and watches carefully, leans against Asahi while he waits for the match to play out.  
  
Aoba Johsai wins. They have to face off against Oikawa again, Iwaizumi again. The prospect is mildly terrifying, mildly exciting.  
  
They _will_ win.

* * *

The next day, the next match. Daichi nearly shoves Suga against the lockers before they head out. This time he waits until everyone else is gone. This time Daichi cups Suga’s face, gets so close Suga thinks he might finally, finally be kissed.  
  
Daichi just lets out a low growl instead, rests his forehead against Suga’s and stares deep, deep into his eyes.  
  
“We’re going to win,” Daichi breathes. “We’re going to keep playing.”  
  
Suga nods his agreement, raises his own hands to Daichi’s face.  
  
“We’re going to win,” Suga whispers back.  
  
Daichi jerks his head, pulls Suga in and scents him so heavily his knees start to shake. Suga has to steady himself for a moment before he can follow after Daichi, determination raking through him.  
  
They meet Aoba Johsai on the court and Suga is surprised to see a new member among them.  
  
He’s strong and muscular and overwhelming _alpha_ . Suga is both thrilled and terrified to see him in action.  
  
They start to play.  
  
The new member is, predictably, talented. His spikes are exhilarating, frightening. But everyone else on Aoba Johsai is just as exhilarating, just as frightening.  
  
It’s a hard match, one filled with so much determination and stress and bitten back swears. They throw all their new tricks at Aoba Johsai, stagger them a little. But, predictably, Aoba Johsai are able to find their balance again and attack back just as fierce.  
  
For a moment Suga thinks they might lose.  
  
But then they _win_ .  
  
They win and Suga runs onto the court, grabs Hinata and squeezes him until he can’t breathe. He whips around and pulls Asahi and Daichi into a hug and grins so wide that his cheeks hurt, almost cries but laughs instead and tells them how so, so proud he is, how happy he is.  
  
They leave, pile onto the bus and it’s like as soon as Suga hits the seat all the adrenaline wears off. He slumps onto Daichi’s shoulder, smiles sleepily at him and just whispers “we won.”  
  
He falls asleep to Daichi putting his arm around him and wakes up to Daichi nosing up the side of the neck and murmuring to him, lips brushing over the curl of Suga’s ear, that they’re almost to the school.  
  
They tumble off the bus and it’s a shock when they get congratulations yelled at them, some students still lingering around waving out the windows and grinning down at them. It’s a shock but it makes Suga grin so, so big.  
  
They still have far to go but he’s still so _proud_ .  
  
There’s a quick meeting in the gym and then Coach Ukai sends them home. Suga walks with Asahi and Daichi, punches Asahi in the shoulder with a grin when it’s time for the gentle giant to part ways.  
  
And then it’s just him and Daichi.  
  
They walk quietly for a few moments before Daichi takes a big breath, turns to Suga and sets him with a determined look. Suga doesn’t even blink when Daichi touches a hand to his cheek, moves it so his fingers comb through Suga’s hair.  
  
“I don’t know if we’re going to win or lose tomorrow,” Daichi says, low and quiet. “I don’t know how far we’re going to go. But. I will never regret this. I’ll never regret playing with you.”  
  
A small, satisfied smile creeps onto Suga’s face and he lets his eyes go hooded, turns his head and nuzzles against Daichi’s palm, brushes his lips over the callused skin.  
  
“Right back at you, Captain.”  
  
There’s a deep breath from Daichi, a slow blink and then Daichi takes back his hand and turns.  
  
They walk home without another word.

* * *

Shiratorizawa is terrifying. Ushijima is intimidating as hell. Suga thinks he’s never, ever seen someone fit the role of alpha so well. When Ushijima glances over at him, he can feel Daichi stiffen beside him. When they get to the locker room Daichi scents him so thoroughly it makes him gasp; Daichi practically _pins_ him against a locker and then growls that they’re going to win, right in Suga’s ear to make him tremble.  
  
His nerves disappear, momentarily, after that and he follows his Captain back to the court and holds his head high with their team.  
  
They play.  
  
It’s the most intense game Suga has ever been a part of, has ever watched. Even on the sidelines it’s intense. Every play makes his body thrum with tension, with pride, with frustration. He keeps stretching, makes sure he’s ready to go in if needed.  
  
He _is_ needed. He switches out with Tsukishima and he plays well, helps shake things up, get things tipped in their favor. The scarlet haired middle blocker absolutely leers at him throughout and Suga just smiles blindingly at him, hides when he gets frustrated or stressed behind a sweet, sweet smile.  
  
Going back to the sidelines after that just gets him more wound up. But watching his team play, watching Tsukishima break through that apathetic shell of his and block Ushijima makes his blood sing, makes excitement ripple through him. He yells so loud, almost runs onto the court but grabs Hinata instead, shakes him and hollers out how proud he is.  
  
The game continues.  
  
Suga goes in for the final set and it’s him, Daichi, Asahi. His nerves shed in the heat of the game and he just concentrates on winning, concentrates on pushing them ahead.  
  
He gets switched out with Kageyama again and he doesn’t even care. He just watches on the sidelines, zeros his focus in on the ball, the plays. He can’t even hear the crowds in the bleachers he’s concentrating so much.  
  
It’s all so close and all so much and he almost yells in frustration because what the hell is Ushijima? Mr. Freaking Perfect?  
  
His throat feels so tight watching the last play, watching the ball lift- oh _god_ he’s so proud of Daichi receiving that- and Asahi spiking and Tanaka lifting it when it’s blocked and Kageyama setting and Hinata-  
  
_Holy fucking shit they_ **_won_**.  
  
He runs to Daichi and Asahi, falls into them and hugs them so, so tight and cries. He can’t bring himself to care that people can see tears streaming down his cheeks. It’s just- they fucking _won_. They won against Mr. Freaking Perfect Ushiwaka and Shiratorizawa and they’re going to Nationals and they _won_.  
  
The gym bursts with cheers and yells of disbelief and Suga just holds Daichi and Asahi so, so tight and pulls away, drags them to line up and wipes his tears and just smiles because they _won_.  
  
He doesn’t even know what to say to Daichi and Asahi as they cool off. He just can’t stop smiling, can’t stop grinning. Just is so, so happy and can’t stop bubbling laughter or happy tears or knocking his teammates into hugs.  
  
The award ceremony begins and Suga stands tall next to Daichi, holds the trophy and wraps his fingers around it so, so tight.  
  
(He has too much energy and he’s surprised he can stand still; it feels like he’s going to fly apart if he doesn’t move. He just wants to run and scream and shout and tackle Daichi to the ground because _holy fuck they won_ )  
  
Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei take them out to eat and half the team falls asleep at the table and everyone else just eats in a sleepy daze. When Suga glances over to Daichi, the fading afternoon sun lights onto tan skin and it takes all his effort to not stare. Daichi is beautiful in that light and looks so pleased and tired and satisfied, so happy even with the skin around his eyes red from crying.  
  
(He wishes he could just kiss him)  
  
They go back to the school and he, Asahi, and Daichi head home. Before Asahi parts, Suga jerks him back and presses a kiss to his cheek, makes him flush and tells him that he’s so, so proud. Asahi smiles sheepishly, wanders off and then it’s just him and Daichi.  
  
Daichi, quite honestly, looks out of it. He looks so, so exhausted and it makes Suga feel fond, makes his smile a bit more soft. He guides Daichi from walking into a pole at one point and walks him all the way home, stops outside Daichi’s front door and leans in quick, presses his lips to Daichi’s cheek and murmurs a “Good job today, Captain” before fleeing.  
  
He goes home and falls asleep almost immediately, a smile on his face and Daichi’s sweater clutched tight.

* * *

 

They go back to school and get way more attention than normal. So many people buzz around them, ask questions about the match, shower them in praise and encouragement. Daichi, of course, gets _crowded_ with people- especially omegas- and lavished with praise. He’s the Captain; of course he’ll get attention.  
  
It digs at Suga, though. He makes a point to come up behind Daichi’s chair, drape his arms over Daichi’s shoulders and rest his chin on Daichi’s head, scent him right in front of some of the more _bold_ flirters while laughing sweetly and telling them that _his_ Captain did so well and they’re proud of _their_ team.  
  
Daichi is left alone after that.  
  
Suga gets pushed back into the alphas’ attention span again and he uses it pettishly, sits back in his seat and locks eyes with Daichi, smiles lazily. He carries Daichi’s scent and it’s so, so obvious but still alphas flock to him and it doesn’t take long for Daichi to walk over, run a finger over Suga’s jawline and announce that he needs _his_ vice captain. Suga practically preens with satisfaction when Daichi’s back is turned and follows after him without a word to the other alphas.  
  
He gets backed against a wall, right underneath the stairwell and Suga can’t help but remember Daichi yanking that prick off of him, standing in front of him and making him shiver.  
  
“Thought you didn’t want attention?” Daichi asks. He’s so close to Suga and it makes Suga’s lips curl into a smile, his lashes lower. “Have you changed your mind?”  
  
“I don’t mind the attention,” Suga tells him, reaching out and pulling Daichi closer. “But only because I know they wouldn’t dare do anything with you around.”  
  
“And what if I’m not around?” Daichi presses, eyes narrowing just a bit.  
  
“Mmm,” Suga hums, smiling and tilting his head to the side, presenting himself with a coy look through lowered lashes. “I don’t see that being a problem. You keep me _covered_ in your scent, Sawamura.”  
  
“You don’t like it?” Daichi asks.  
  
(He can feel his skin tingle under the weight of Daichi’s gaze. It feels like a small trail of fire lights up under his flesh when Daichi traces his eyes over Suga’s neck. God, he _wants_ him.)  
  
“You think I would let you do it if I didn’t?” Suga murmurs, raising a brow. Something seems to relax in Daichi’s shoulders and Suga smiles, moves so his lips just almost graze over Daichi’s. “I love your scent. I love being covered in it. You smell like coffee and black pepper and leather, did you know? You smell so _good_ . Safe, comforting. Strong and steady without being overwhelming. Perfect. Makes me happy when people realize it’s your scent I’m carrying. Makes me happy that no one else gets to wear it.”  
  
“ _Koushi-_ ”  
  
Suga pulls back just as the bell rings, smiles at Daichi and then steps to the side.  
  
“Come on, Captain. Class is starting.”

* * *

Time continues on. They prepare for the Spring High Playoffs.  
  
It’s a whirlwind of activity; Hinata sneaks away to a training camp that he wasn’t invited to, Kagayama gets invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp, the team practices, Suga _suffers_ watching Daichi.  
  
It’s stupid how how his hormones still are able to make themselves present despite how busy everything is. It feels like every second thought revolves around pushing Daichi against a wall and kissing him silly. The air around them just feels electric, tense. It feels like just brushing against each other at the wrong time could set off a chain reaction.  
  
But, on the _flip side_ .  
  
On the flip side they’re exhausted at the end of their days, they stumble home together and collapse to finish homework before passing out. Their parents don’t bat an eye about how frequently they stay at one another’s houses and just give them space, privacy. They get time alone and it should be when Suga wants to jump Daichi the most but, really, all he wants to do is melt against Daichi and rest and _relax_ .  
  
And they do. Suga leans against Daichi or Daichi leans against Suga. Suga crawls in between Daichi’s legs and rests against his chest. Sometimes Daichi lays his head on Suga’s lap, sometimes Suga lays his head on Daichi’s lap. It’s soft, quiet. He feels at peace when he can just sit with Daichi.  
  
(Daichi even holds his hand one time and it gives Suga a bigger high than them winning against Shiratorizawa.)  
  
Suga and Daichi talk extensively with Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei about what they should do if someone goes into a rut or heat while they’re at the Spring High Playoffs. They talk to the team, straighten out plans and strategies, train so, so much.  
  
They work their asses off and then it’s time to go to Tokyo.  
  
They take the bus again and he and Daichi curl up together in the back. There’s a _look_ from Takeda sensei when Suga sits sideways in Daichi’s lap, gets absentmindedly scented while he talks to Daichi about the first team they’ll play against. He’s used to looks from Takeda sensei, though, and ignores it easily.  
  
(He knows he’s overly touchy, knows he’s shockingly uncaring with the pda. But Daichi never says anything. He _encourages_ it, in fact, and Suga just grins when he hears Tsukishima comment on how _disgustingly close_ they are)  
( It feels like they’re dating with how they’re always all over each other)  
(God he wishes they were dating)  
  
They get to Tokyo and drop off their bags, head to a borrowed gym to warm up. Asahi and Hinata are obviously nervous. He’s nervous, too, and so is Daichi. But they manage to keep it under control, encourage their team.  
  
They wander back to where they’re staying and get a surprise from Coach Ukai; he’s compiled a video of some of their best plays. It’s a motivating, thoughtful gesture and Suga has to hide a smile seeing it help calm Asahi down.  
  
Daichi disappears to attend a meeting about the prelims and Suga curls up in a corner and drags out his school work, catches up on his studying. It calms him, falling into the familiar work, and he’s able to relax.  
  
Everyone slowly begins to settle around him and he steps outside, wraps himself in a thin blanket and tilts his head up to the night sky.  
  
Nervous. He’s nervous. But...he believes in his team. He believes in Daichi and Asahi and everyone. They can do this; they can win.

* * *

Next day, first day of the Prelims.  
  
Everyone is jittery that morning. Excited, nervous, quiet and bouncing around. (Everyone except Tsukishima, of course. The too composed little brat)  
  
(He actually really admires the blonde for being able to keep still and composed)  
  
They all get ready and Daichi tugs Suga out of sight from everyone after they shower, pull on their clothes.  
  
It’s almost a little amusing how thoroughly Daichi scents Suga. Only almost because really it’s _a lot_ \- Daichi backing Suga against a wall and scenting him until Suga’s toes curl and he has to bite his lip to hold back some little noise.  
  
“That’s- _ah-_ you’re really covering me up today, Sawamura,” Suga manages to whisper, voice only a little uneven. “Don’t tell me you’re being aggressive because your rut is kicking in.”  
  
“Two more weeks until that,” Daichi mutters back, not even pausing in scenting Suga. He does pull back, though, after a moment, and grabs Suga’s face, moves so their lips almost touch. “There’s going to be a lot of alphas. Don’t want them to think they can touch you.”  
  
_Possessive_.  
  
It makes Suga take a shaky little breath, makes his soft laugh a bit less effective.  
  
“What if they do? What if I want them to? What’re you going to do about it?” Suga asks, some little thrill running through him imagining it, some little thrill running through him at teasing Daichi.  
  
(It’s probably a little messed up that Suga wants to see Daichi angry, riled up and growling at some nameless alpha for touching him. But, _god_ , it just- _something_ about it makes his pulse race, his breathing go unsteady)   
  
Daichi pulls away, smiles and tilts Suga’s head up. There’s really no helping the soft “fuck” when Daichi noses up his neck, breathes hot air over it and brings his lips to Suga’s ear, teeth grazing over the curl so faintly he’s not even quite sure it happened.  
  
“We both know good and damn well you’d break their nose before I could even get to them,” Daichi whispers, some hidden laugh in his words. “And we both know good and damn well that you don’t want anyone else to touch you.”  
  
“That’s some confidence you’ve got there, Sawamura,” Suga murmurs back, lashes lowering and body trembling, just a bit. “You sure about that?”  
  
“Don’t rile me up, Koushi. The team needs their Captain.”  
  
The use of his given name makes Suga’s body tighten, his eyes snap wide open. Before he can retort, Daichi steps back, chucks Suga on the chin and gives him a little half-smirk that is equal parts sexy and frustrating.  
  
Daichi leaves, walks away without a look back and all Suga can do is let out a little swear.  
  
Fucking Sawamura.

* * *

They go to the gymnasium and it’s packed. With so many scents running around, Suga almost feels a little nauseous.  
  
Or maybe it’s his nerves. Their team isn’t used to playing in such an environment and he’s a little worried about them being able to adjust. Daichi’s more nervous than him, though, despite all the confidence he had pulled off earlier that morning and Suga smirks a little, teases him over it.  
  
They warm up and there’s a minor disaster when Hinata gets his bag switched with someone. But. Shimizu saves the day and they’re ready just in the nick of time to face off in their first match.  
  
Tsubakihara Academy.  
  
They look nervous to Suga. That makes his own nerves retreat, just a little, makes him feel a little bit more level headed.  
  
Tsubakihara takes the first three points and Suga frowns to himself, takes a breath and folds his arms over his chest.  
  
Kageyama is messing up.  
  
But. He’s talented. Suga knows he’ll adjust.  
  
Yamaguchi makes him proud, plays the role of pinch server well and is surprisingly calm. He’s come a long way and Suga smacks him on the back when he returns to the sideline, gives him a grin.  
  
When Kageyama rotates back, he and Hinata slam down one of their freak quicks and knocks the opposing team speechless.  
  
Suga smirks and lets pride ripple through him.  
  
They’ve got this.

* * *

He gets thrown in at match point in the final set.  
  
It’s strange, how he feels. Nervous but calm. Hyper focused. Everything irrelevant to the match is sliced away, pushed out of his mind. The crowd isn’t there, his pining isn’t there, his fears aren’t there. Nothing is there but the match. He’s focused.  
  
Focused. Calm. Steady.  
  
(Kickass, he realizes later when he thinks back on it.)  
  
It doesn’t even hit him that they’ve won their first match until the whistle blows and he hears Daichi let out a victory cry. His body coils up and he springs in the air, cheers so loud and jumps onto Daichi, Asahi.  
  
They line up and then head off. They catch up with their former senpai that came to check them out and then hunker down in the bleachers to eat and watch Nekoma face off against their first opponent.  
  
As always, it’s entertaining to watch Nekoma play. Kuroo and Daichi might not be on the best of terms but even Daichi cheers them on in a roundabout sort of way.  
  
Nekoma wins and they stick around to watch a few more matches before returning to their lodgings. They review their opponents for the next day and then it’s time to try to rest, unwind. Suga curls up to study again but, this time, he’s nestled into Daichi’s chest, humming to himself and eating pocky while half-listening to Daichi and Asahi talk and flipping through a textbook.  
  
It’s peaceful despite his pounding heart and his mind skipping back to their strategies, to their opponents for the next day. Daichi seems to notice his inability to truly concentrate and scents him gently, absently holds him a bit tighter. It makes Suga smile and his nerves settle, just a bit.

* * *

Next day, next match.  
  
They win.  
  
If anyone were to ask them how they won Suga wouldn’t be able to tell them. Everything is a blur from the match and there are only a few key things he can pick out from his memories muddled by stress. The revelation of the Miya Twins, the freak quick being copied, losing the first set and squeaking by in the second, Daichi practically pulling off a rolling thunder to pick up a ball and Asahi slamming it down hard.  
  
He got thrown in at some point and scored points and then had to stand on the sidelines and watch.  
  
When they win he just stands there, body tight and expecting another set and more playing. But then there’s a yell from Hinata and Suga jumps and runs to his team, hugs them tight and buries his face in Asahi’s back to hide his happy tears.  
  
Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei feed them and they get to watch another match before they go back to the little place they’re staying at. They review videos of their next opponent- Nekoma- and talk strategies for so, so long. Suga ends up seated between Daichi’s legs while they talk, Daichi’s arm around his waist and head on his shoulder as they frown and work out plays.  
  
After talking, Daichi gets pulled away to chat with Takeda Sensei and Suga wanders outside to stare at the city, breathe in the crisp night air and try to calm his nerves.  
  
Nekoma is up next. He’s not scared. Nervous, yes. Excited, yes. But he’s not scared. He’s just a little keyed up, anticipation tingling all over. They’ve made it so far already. He wants to climb higher.  
  
He gets to stand by himself a little bit, thin blanket draped around his shoulders to help stave off the cold. When he hears the door open just off to the side and catches a familiar scent, he smiles and tightens the blanket around him. It takes only a few steps for Daichi to reach him and his best friend, crush, Captain grips the balcony just at Suga’s sides, boxes him in a little and leans close, rests his forehead on Suga’s shoulder.  
  
Suga laughs softly at that, turns and studies Daichi a bit. He’s handsome, tired. There’s a bit of scruff along his jawline and it looks good, really good. Daichi needs to shave but Suga kind of hopes he doesn’t for a little while longer.  
  
“You look tired,” he tells Daichi, unable to resist reaching a hand up and cupping Daichi’s cheek. There’s a hum in response, Daichi closing his eyes for a moment and pressing into his palm a bit. “What did Takeda Sensei want?”  
  
He can almost swear that a bit of pink lights up on tan cheeks. Daichi’s eyes open and there’s a silent huff of laughter, Daichi taking a step closer to him. Daichi’s hands move from the balcony’s edge, run over Suga’s shoulders and slip behind his back, presses him closer so Daichi is holding him. It feels so good, so nice. Soft. Safe. Warm.  
  
They’re so far past the point of friendship.  
  
Suga lets out a content little hum, smiles and lets his eyes drift half-shut, lazy when Daichi moves his face a bit closer. They could kiss so easily like this.  
  
(God he wishes Daichi would just kiss him already.)  
  
“Takeda Sensei,” Daichi starts, something vaguely embarrassed in his words, “just wanted to ask about what I- what _we_ plan to do after high school. If, um, we’re going to apply to the same schools.”  
  
“Oh really?” Suga asks, letting amusement slip into his voice. “And why is that?”  
  
“Apparently, he’s somehow gotten the idea that we’re together,” Daichi tells him, voice dropping down into a murmur, one hand moving from behind Suga’s back to cup his cheek. “He was wondering about our future, what we plan to do.”  
  
Suga smiles, laughs softly and presses against Daichi’s palm, throws him a little look out from lowered lashes. There’s definitely a trace of pink to tan cheeks now, something expectant in dark, dark eyes.  
  
“I wonder where he got that idea from,” Suga teases, voice quiet and lips twitching into a pleased sort of smile.  
  
Daichi’s thumb swipes over Suga’s cheek and his face leans a bit closer. Suga bites his bottom lip, lets his teeth drag over it and then let go as his heart speeds up just a bit.  
  
“You know, Koushi,” Daichi begins, voice holding that little rumble that makes Suga want to melt against him, “I really li-”  
  
“Daichi-san! Your phone is going off!”  
  
Suga sighs at the sound of Hinata’s voice, hides a bit of laughter at Daichi’s aggravated groan. He brings a finger to Daichi’s jawline, runs it down and shivers at the feeling of bristly scruff against the pad of his fingertip.  
  
“You better go get that, Captain.”  
  
There’s another groan, Daichi looking at Suga with a frustrated expression. But then he leaves and Suga turns, slumps over the balcony and pouts.  
  
He tells himself that it’s fine. It’s better that he didn’t get kissed, maybe confessed to. They’re in the middle of a tournament. It’s not the time or place for that.  
  
Maybe after, he thinks.  
  
Suga heads back inside, nestles up in a little corner and reads over some old notes.  
  
He can wait. He’s waited so long already. A few more days won’t hurt.

* * *

Nekoma match. That morning Daichi’s scent rolls off in such aggressive waves that  Coach Ukai makes him wear a scent patch to block it. Tanaka, too. It’s a pity, really, because Daichi smells _so fucking good_ .  
  
He gets scented by Daichi before he puts the patch on, gets pulled away to a quiet, private corner and gets absolutely _covered_ in his scent. Daichi’s hands wander while he does it, running down Suga’s sides and pinning his hips to the wall. Suga ends up letting out a wanting whine and it’s only then that Daichi pulls away, some small growl leaving him before he steps away, walks off without a word.  
  
He has to wait for a moment before he can make his way to his team, cheeks pink and a not too unfamiliar hunger coiling through him.  
  
They leave for the stadium and Suga returns the favor of being scented by shoving Daichi into a bathroom and nuzzling against him without a word. Daichi ends up growling again, rumbling out a “fuck, Suga” before Suga steps away, satisfied.  
  
There’s something unabashedly _carnivorous_ on Daichi’s face. He looks like he’s two second from pulling Suga into a stall when the door to the bathroom opens and Noya pops his head in, calls them away.  
  
Suga lets Daichi go ahead of him, smirks a bit, wonders if Daichi’s rut is going to kick in soon. He’s just so... _alpha_ this day.  
  
He follows after and they head to the court, adrenaline running through his veins. Kuroo shoots him a little smile when their eyes meet and beside him Daichi stiffens.  
  
It’s going to be an interesting match.

* * *

It is an interesting match in that Yaku is still out of commission for his ankle being hurt in the Nohebi game, Tanaka getting slammed in the face with a ball from Lev, Suga gets thrown in and scores five- fucking _five_ \- points in the first set before being switched out, and Fukunaga ending up being the most infuriating person to play against.  
  
(How did Suga never notice that the quiet cat was so good at defense? At everything, really. He was too focused on Kuroo and Kenma before.)  
  
They win the first set. They lose the second set. They win the third set just barely and it’s really only because Daichi is fucking _amazing_ at receiving and Hinata is somehow able to do a freak quick even when the setting is clumsy from Kageyama getting ran into by Noya.  
  
The smug grin on Daichi’s face is something Suga is sure he’ll never forget.  
  
Coach Ukai is so, so, so proud of them. He ends up giving the biggest yell once the whistle blows, grabs onto Takeda Sensei and shakes him. It makes Suga grin and he wraps his arms around Daichi, nuzzles against him right in front of so many strangers, Nekoma, everyone. He doesn’t care, though, and just keeps letting out bubbling, giddy laughter.  
  
The Battle at the Trash Heap. They _won_ .  
  
That night Coach Ukai treats them to a big, big meal and he and Takeda Sensei get drunk together after they dutifully go over strategies for their next match. Everyone notices when Takeda Sensei runs his hand up Coach Ukai’s thigh, cheeks pink and glasses askew. Kinoshita curses at that and ends up buying Suga and Ennoshita a bounty of snacks because he lost a bet _again_ .  
  
Later that night Suga and Daichi curl up together when everyone’s eyes begin to droop close. Suga snuggles deep into Daichi’s chest, murmurs to him about the match and how proud he is of everyone until his words begin to jumble and turn to nonsense. Daichi gently shushes him, strokes his hair, his cheek, his back with soft touches until Suga’s eyes close and he falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning he wakes up sprawled over Daichi, a leg over Daichi’s waist, an arm looped around his neck. Takeda Sensei doesn’t even give them a _look_ this time; he’s too busy ignoring the leers from the rest of the team when they ask if he and Coach Ukai had a good time the night before.  
  
They eat breakfast, shower. Daichi scents him but it’s more calm this morning. His hands remain on Suga’s waist and he murmurs little things, presses against him and almost moves to kiss him.  
  
(Or, at least, Suga thinks. Hopes. Chooses to believe that when Daichi moved his face so, so close to his that his best friend was going to kiss him.)  
  
They get interrupted, of course. It’s Asahi this time and Suga shoots him a pouty little glare once Daichi sighs and pulls away, rakes his hand through his hair and wanders off. Asahi smiles guilty and Suga can’t be _too_ upset when he spots the hickey peeking out from under his shirt.  
  
Well. At least someone is getting some action.  
  
They head off to the stadium and face off against Fukurodani. It’s amazing, really, that they’ve gotten to this point. Hinata seems like he’s a second away from just running through the stadium and screaming. He’s so, so excited and everyone else is too. Even Tsukishima can be spotted holding a faint little smile.  
  
It’s different, playing them. Something about the atmosphere is a bit more...friendly. Suga has always liked the team, has always liked going against them. Bokuto has an enigmatic presence with all his mood swings but he’s fun, he’s powerful, he’s so, so talented. The whole team is, really, and Suga smiles as he watches from the sidelines.

* * *

They don’t win. They lose.  
  
They get so, so close and then they just...lose.  
  
But...somehow Suga can’t be upset. Somehow he just feels warm, proud as their team lines up and shakes hand. He smiles at everyone and, yeah, maybe their eyes are wet but it was a good game and they got so, so far and they did so, so well. He got to play with everyone, reach a stage that they yearned for so much that it seemed impossible.  
  
He’s sincere when he wishes Fukurodani luck with their other matches.  
  
They stick around to watch another match. The first and second years are a bit less happy, a bit less warm. But there’s so much determination in their eyes and Suga just knows that the team is going to climb even higher next year.  
  
After a lunch and after watching another match, they head back to where they’ve been staying. There’s the executive decision that they’ll head back home after dinner and they’re given the rest of the day to wander and think. Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei give speeches to them but Suga kind of tunes it out, grabs Daichi’s hand and holds it, rests his head against his shoulder.  
  
They go for a quiet walk with Shimizu and Asahi, wander the streets and talk in scattered intervals until they have to go back. They all cry, just a little, when Shimizu tells them that she’s glad she’s been a part of everything, that she’s gotten to see them grow.  
  
Back at the little hotel, they all pack up and finally shower, get themselves clean.  
  
Suga is just washing the suds off his body when it hits.  
  
He’s fine one second and then the next moment he can’t breathe and he collapses onto the wet tile with a choked little gasp. His body lights up, gets way too hot and need shoots through his veins and all he can think is “no, _fuck_ ” when something slick runs down his thigh.  
  
His heat has _never_ surprised him like this. Not since the first one. It’s always been predictable, on time. It’s never just flared up randomly. It’s never been so _intense_ so suddenly.  
  
Suga whimpers and draws his knees to his chest, barely notices the other showers shutting off around him and footsteps running to him. It doesn’t take ten seconds for Daichi to plant himself in front of the stall, snarl and snap at everyone else. There’s a barked order for everyone to leave and for Yamaguchi to grab Suga’s bag from the room.  
  
There’s the thundering sound of footsteps running out and curses and a “holy fuck he smells so good” that makes Daichi snarl again. Suga whines for him and Daichi whips around, towel wrapped around his waist and pupils blown so wide his eyes look almost black.  
  
Daichi reaches over and shuts the water off, sits on the wet tile and pulls Suga to him, lets him desperately scent himself, whimper and paw at him. He tries to keep composed, tries not to rut against him but can’t help but fall into his instincts, his pent up desire.  
  
When Suga tries to tug at the towel, Daichi grabs his wrists and holds them tight, mutters so many little curses. He’s hard, though, and it’s obvious and Suga ends up whimpering, ends up whispering “Daichi, please. Alpha, please.” against Daichi’s neck, crying against it because he’s empty and he’s filled with so much need that it hurts and everything is too hot and he doesn’t have his nest and why won’t Daichi touch him, make it better? Is he a bad omega? Does Daichi not want him?  
  
He doesn’t even realize that he’s babbled that out until Daichi pushes him out of his lap, onto his hands and knees. He keens when Daichi moves over him, places a hand right between his shoulder blades and pushes down so Suga’s arms fold, so his head gets cushioned on them.  
  
Mounted. He’s in the perfect position to be mounted with Daichi over him, perfect and so alpha and safe and making Suga feel so small, so helpless and wanting.  
  
He nearly comes then and there when Daichi grinds against his ass, drops his head so his lips are right next to his ear, a low growl sounding that makes him tremble.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Koushi?” Daichi growls, right in his ear, voice low and rumbling and making Suga whimper and press his hips right back against Daichi, grind against his cock. “I’ve wanted you for so long. You drive me crazy, baby.”  
  
And that just makes Suga cry because it’s his _stupid fucking heat_ and he wants Daichi so _bad_ and he’s wanted him for so, so long and he _needs_ him and everything is _too much_ and if he doesn’t get something in him _right now_ he’s going to go crazy and fucking Daichi called him _baby_ and that’s not _fair_ .  
  
He lets out a little sob, pushes his hips back harder, whines and tilts his head, tries to present himself, tries to get Daichi to yank the towel down and fuck him and fill him and make everything stop being so awful.  
  
“Alpha, Daichi. P-please. I _need_ you.”  
  
That gets Daichi growling again, teeth grazing over Suga’s neck and hips pressed tight against Suga’s ass. He feels so _big_ and he smell so, so _good_ and Suga _needs_ him, whines that again and moves against him.  
  
A snarl sounds when footsteps suddenly sound in the room and Suga moans at the snarl, shakes and feels his thighs get absolutely _covered_ as slick slides out of him. He can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed when Yamaguchi freezes right in front of the stall, eyes wide and jaw dropped. He knows how it must look, knows how fucking submissive he must look underneath Daichi, hips pressed back against his best friend, desperate little whines sounding from him and thighs damp with slick and cock hard against his belly.  
  
Lewd. He must look so fucking lewd and desperate and pathetic.  
  
“D-Daichi-san?” Yamaguchi splutters out, Suga’s bag clutched in shaking hands.  
  
A warning growl sounds from Daichi and Suga lets out a half-sob when Daichi backs away, makes him feel so exposed and vulnerable when he uncurls himself from over Suga’s back.  
  
“Out,” Daichi snaps out, voice more harsh than Suga has ever heard. “Don’t let anyone in. I’ll bring him out when it’s safe.”  
  
“D-Daichi-san, you should-”  
  
“ _Out_ .”  
  
Yamaguchi turns and runs, face pale and eyes so, so wide. Suga whimpers, feels Daichi’s arms hook around his waist and pull him back up into Daichi’s lap. His back is to Daichi’s chest this time, ass right against Daichi’s cock. He whines and throws his head back, grinds against it and draws out a groan from Daichi.  
  
“Fuck. I- _fuck_ , Koushi.”  
  
Suga shivers at the use of his given name, grinds back again and earns a low growl in his ear.  
  
“Daichi, please,” he begs, breathless, wet, too hot and hazy to really function. “Touch me. Kiss me. Fuck me.”  
  
Another growl and then Daichi’s teeth to his neck, hips rolling up and making Suga whimper.  
  
“Such a _needy_ omega,” Daichi hisses out, right next to his ear. “Fucking. _God_ . I want to take care of you.”  
  
“Please, _please_ ,” Suga whispers, voice frantic and more desperate. “Please, Daichi. I’ll be _good_ , I promise. _Please_ I just- I n-need you.”  
  
Daichi groans, wraps his arms tight around Suga and swipes his tongue up Suga’s neck, nips at Suga’s earlobe and makes him just melt against his chest, falling so pliant and soft against him.  
  
“I know, baby,” Daichi whispers. “You’d be so good for me. _Fuck_ . You- _god_ , you beg so pretty.” Daichi groans, takes a deep breath and makes Suga whimper when he continues with a shake of his head and, “No. Not like this.”  
  
“ _Please_ . Daichi, ple-”  
  
Daichi cuts off Suga’s pleading with a nip to his neck and throaty little growl.  
  
“Our first time isn’t going to be on the tile of some public shower room,” Daichi tells him, voice firm. Before Suga can protest, before his mind can really process ‘our first time,’ Daichi groans again, noses against his neck. “Be a good boy for me. Please, Koushi. Just _behave_ .”  
  
Something white hot shoots through Suga at that and he goes still with a whimper, goes slack and trembles against Daichi as little shivers wrack through him.  
  
Behave. He needs to behave. Needs to be good. Needs to listen to his alpha. He can’t- he can’t be bad. Alpha said to _behave_ .  
  
He doesn’t even realize how far he’s dropped until Daichi pets over him gently, whispers to him.  
  
“That’s right, baby. Look at you. You’re so good for me. Such a good omega, such a good boy. So pretty and well-behaved for me. God you’re- _fuck_ , you’re so _good_ .”  
  
Suga whines at the words, whines when Daichi reaches over and drags his bag toward them, rifles around in it with one hand while he pets over Suga with the other, mutters little bits of praise and reminders to behave when Suga paws at him, whimpers.  
  
“Take this, Koushi.”  
  
Suga doesn’t really want to take the medicine. He wants _Daichi_ . Wants Daichi taking him, mounting him, making him feel less empty. Making him feel safe and full.  
  
But he’s powerless against Daichi and in the end he opens his mouth dutifully, swallows down some pills and shakes and sniffles against Daichi’s chest.  
  
They bought the pills because Yui recommended them. She said that they wouldn’t be able to stop his heat if he burst into it, but that they would stop him from showing signs of it- dry up his slick and temper his needy scent. He’d still feel needy but it would help get him home, help get him safe in his nest without risking being pounced on.  
  
Daichi makes him take those pills, those suppressants and some broken up sleeping pills too. He’s not sure how long it takes for him to calm down, but he ends up shaking and whimpering to Daichi _pleasepleaseplease_ until sudden drowsiness washes over him, until all he can do is let his eyes fall half-shut and nuzzle against Daichi.  
  
There’s a sigh of relief from Daichi then and he picks Suga up, carries him over to the locker he had claimed and dresses him, dresses himself. He chuckles when Suga feebly grabs at his hand and tries to push it low.  
  
“Not today, baby.”  
  
The words, the petname, the maybe promise of someday makes Suga shiver, sway a little.  
  
He’s so _hard_ and he wants so _much_ but he’s so _tired_ . It’s not fair. He wants his nest, wants Daichi to hold him.  
  
Suga mumbles that to Daichi, reaches for him and lets out a soft whine. Daichi easily scoops him up, lets Suga cling to him and nuzzle against him. Daichi murmurs to Suga that he’s got him, he’s safe, he’ll be okay, he’ll be home soon and in a nest. He won’t let anyone touch him, won’t let anything bad happen.  
  
Suga shivers against him, shakes when they step back into the main room and he smells so many people.  
  
Some vague part of him feels embarrassed to be seen like this. Another part feels smug because everyone can see Daichi taking care of him. But mostly he’s sleepy and needy and just wants to cling to Daichi, nap and rest.  
  
There’s quiet words and the feeling of being carried, Daichi sitting down and Suga crawling into his lap, drowsily rocking against him and yawning in between little quiet noises that can’t be quite labelled as moans, whines, or whimpers. Daichi just chuckles again, puts a hand to the back of his neck and pulls Suga close, pets over him and whispers to behave, that he’ll be home soon enough and then he can work through his heat, take care of himself.  
  
Suga can only mumble out a “Daichi” at the words, curl his fingers into Daichi’s shirt. He wants to protest, wants to push against him and demand that Daichi be the one to take care of him. He can’t, though. Not when he’s so sleepy. Not when he’s so tired.  
  
Daichi keeps him close, has Ennoshita bring a blanket over and drape it over Suga so it folds over his head, makes things nice and dark and helps him feel safer. He wants his nest, though, shivers and whines when he thinks about it. Daichi shushes him gently, gives a warning growl when someone steps too close to them.  
  
He falls into a little half-sleep, barely recognizes the feeling of being carried again, moved onto the bus with everyone else. Daichi doesn’t let him go, won’t let him try to rock against him, get some relief. It hurts, is awful. But, under the fog of the medication, it’s bearable and he just lets himself purr and paw at Daichi.  
  
He ends up really falling asleep once the bus moves, held tight by Daichi in the back of the bus. He drifts in and out of sleep, hears Daichi talking quietly to Tanaka at one point, telling him how to take care of Ennoshita next year if something similar happens. Even through his loopy cloud of drowsiness and his demanding need, it makes Suga smile and he burrows into Daichi and lets himself sleep again.  
  
Daichi wakes him up about half-way back to the school and makes Suga take another sleeping pill, scents him when he sleepily ducks his head under Daichi’s chin. Suga drags Daichi’s hand between his thighs and gets a chuckle, a little rub at his inner thigh before Daichi takes his hand away. There’s a huff of laughter at Suga’s petulant whine but then Suga gets a kiss to his temple and it just makes him melt against Daichi, nuzzle against him.  
  
After a long nap and some tired fumbling against Daichi and gentle denial, they reach the school and Daichi carries Suga off the bus, gets Asahi to grab their bags. Suga’s really, simply, too heavy limbed to do anything but cling to Daichi, wrap his arms around his neck and sigh against him, mumble that he _wants_ and he _needs_ .  
  
He can hear Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei talking, saying something about a meeting in the morning and the promise of taking them out for a meal some other time. A bare trace of guilt floats through Suga but he pushes it off in favor of trying to kiss at Daichi’s neck, trying to nuzzle against him.  
  
He gets gently chided for it and shuffled onto Daichi’s back and then they head home. He can’t really make out Daichi and Asahi’s quiet conversation. His mind is too fuzzy and his body is too demanding and all that he can do is bury his face against Daichi and shiver at his scent.  
  
Suga falls asleep again and wakes up to find Daichi letting himself into his house, muttering about Suga’s parents not being home. There’s a goodbye to Asahi, a reassurance that things will be fine and then Asahi’s scent fades away and Suga is carried up the stairs and to his bedroom.  
  
Daichi sets him down on his computer desk, pets at his hair and presses a kiss to his forehead before stepping away. Suga coos at him, tries to reach for him but can’t quite grab at Daichi before Daichi moves to his closet, pokes around.  
  
“I know I’m not going to be able to build it as good as you, but I’m going to try make your nest,” Daichi tells him, dragging out Suga’s box of supplies.  
  
Suga just blinks blearily at him, moans quietly when some random shiver runs through him. He’s feeling hotter and hotter, a little less out of it and more needy. As Daichi strips his bed and pulls on the easier to clean sheets, the rubber mats to protect the mattress, Suga can swear he feels a bit of wetness underneath him and whimpers, curls his fingers into his shorts and whines Daichi’s name.  
  
He gets a swear in return, a soft “fuck, baby” and Daichi coming over to him, scenting him gently and retreating when Suga tries to paw at him again.  
  
“It’s almost done,” Daichi tells him, voice maybe a bit rough as strings up the thick canopy to enclose his bed. “I’m going to leave you with some things, okay? Give you my scent.”  
  
Suga shivers at that, squirms. Once Daichi finishes stuffing the nest with more pillows, he walks over and picks Suga back up, places him in it and crawls in after. Suga tries to pull him down over him but Daichi gently knocks his hand away, reaches down and grabs the hem of Suga’s shirt and pulls it off of him.  
  
“Do you want new boxers?” Daichi asks quietly, helping Suga out of his shorts and underwear. Suga shakes his head and grabs onto Daichi’s hand, pulls it to him and whines softly. “Baby, no. Not like this. Be good for me, okay?”  
  
Suga whimpers, pulls Daichi’s hand closer and earns a swear when Daichi’s fingers brush over the cleft of Suga’s ass.  
  
“ _Fuck_ . You’re so wet already,” Daichi whispers, almost sounding awed. “I- _fuck_ .” There’s a groan and Daichi pulling his hand away, staring down at it with such hunger in his eyes that it makes Suga shiver. “I... _god_ . Okay. Um. Plug. Do...do you want a plug, a toy? You need to be nice and full, don’t you?”  
  
Suga nods, not able to really speak, ask for it. There’s a haze of embarrassment pushed way down below the need and frustration and the still lingering fog of medication. Panic rears its head when Daichi moves away and out of sight but then Daichi shushes him gently, tells him he’s just getting him something.  
  
Somehow Daichi finds his little set of toys and picks out a plug, comes back over to the nest and shows it to Suga.  
  
“This okay?” Daichi asks. Suga nods a bit frantically, sudden desperation to be filled making him grab Daichi’s wrist and yank it down to him, hips bucking against the plug. “Shh, shh. _God_ . Koushi, _baby_ , calm down. You...you can’t just...you need to be prepped.”  
  
Suga whimpers, shivers and tears up a little. It’s all starting to catch up to him and the fog is dissipating and he needs Daichi so, so _bad_ .  
  
“Do you trust me to do this?” Daichi asks him, dropping the plug and touching Suga’s thigh gently. “Can I?”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Suga begs, word coming out with a half-sob. “Please, _please_ . DaichiDaichiDaichi-”  
  
“Shh, shh. I’ve got you, Koushi,” Daichi tells him, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You have to be good for me, though, okay?”  
  
Suga nods, whimpers out that he’ll be good, that he’ll behave. He barely notices how shaky Daichi’s breathing has got, the way his fingers trembled as they ran over him. There’s a pause, Daichi moving to brace himself over Suga with one arm, staring down at him with a _hungry_ little look. And then a finger works its way in and Suga just cries out, whimpers and loops his arms around Daichi’s neck, pulls him down and tries to kiss him as his hips buck back.  
  
Thick. Thick. Daichi’s fingers are so _thick_ , so much thicker than Suga’s own. And he doesn’t even wait until Suga’s fully used to the first before adding a second, making Suga arch his back and shake and come with a loud whine and shake.  
  
“Shit, _fuck_ ,” Daichi hisses out through gritted teeth. Suga can’t even manage to look at him; he’s too caught up in the feeling having something in him- something thick and warm that _moves_ . “God, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you-”  
  
“Again,” Suga sobs out, pleading and voice broken as his hips stutter against Daichi’s fingers. “P-please.”  
  
There’s a low groan and then a growl, Daichi’s scent flaring up and floating out all around him. The fingers curl inside him and Suga cries out, keens. God, _fuck_ . It’s so, so _good_ and it’s _never_ been this good and he needs _more_ . He needs _Daichi_ . Daichi _in_ him and filling him and fucking him until he’s boneless and sated for fucking once.  
  
When Daichi pulls his fingers out Suga starts crying, sobbing because he’s so _empty_ again and he can’t stand it and it’s so bad and he _needs-  
  
_ “Shh, shh,” Daichi whispers. “It’s okay, baby. Just hold on one second, Koushi.”  
  
And then Suga feels something a little cold press against his hole and digs his nails into Daichi’s shoulders when the plug is slowly- too slowly- worked into him.  
  
It’s too much. It’s not enough. Daichi over him and staring down at him as if he wants to tear him to pieces and the plug and his swimming mind and it’s just-  
  
Suga sobs, feels tears roll down his face and shakes. He needs more, needs so much more.  
  
“I know,” Daichi tells him, petting at his face with a gentle hand. “One day I’m going to take such good care of you, Koushi. Make you feel so, so good.  Give you what you need.”  
  
Suga tries to beg, ends up letting out a choked moan instead and gets kisses rained down to his forehead, his cheeks.  
  
“I know, I know,” Daichi mutters. He pulls away and Suga whines, greedily snatches at Daichi’s shirt when he shucks it off. “God, _fuck_ . I- you’re too much like this. You smell so fucking _good_ .”  
  
Suga whimpers, holds the shirt to his nose and looks at Daichi through wet lashes, feels his hips tighten as he clenches around the plug, tries to milk it for something it can’t give.  
  
Daichi swears, presses another kiss to his forehead and grabs a pillow, scents it and tosses it in.  
  
Suga rolls over and grabs at it, too far gone to keep control of himself, and wraps his hand around his cock, starts to fuck into his fist as he buries his face into the pillow.  
  
He doesn’t notice when Daichi slips out of the room with a series of frustrated curses and growls.

* * *

Suga’s heat tapers off on Thursday and he feels mostly normal by Saturday. He doesn’t remember everything, really. He remembers suddenly bursting into heat in Tokyo, remembers Daichi taking him home, remembers a whispered “baby” and a growled “Koushi” and Daichi promising to take care of him one day.  
  
At that memory he pushes himself from the bed and determinedly sets to work righting his room back to normal. He takes down the canopy, strips his bed and throws everything in the wash, cleans his toys and washes off the rubber mat. Once he’s satisfied he showers, dresses and heads downstairs and spends some obligatory time with his parents. He smiles when his mother mentions Daichi, when she hums about how Daichi always looks out for him, what a _good_ alpha he is.  
  
Suga agrees with her, smiles a bit wider and tells them he’s going over to Daichi’s, that he’ll be back later. They just smile at that, nod and wish him a fun time.  
  
If he’s lucky, it _will_ be fun.  
  
He leaves without hesitation, marches straight over to Daichi’s and knocks on the door firmly. He almost laughs when Daichi opens the door in just a pair of grey sweatpants because it reminds him of the beginning of everything, of the first heat and Daichi watching out for him.  
  
“Are your parents home?” Suga asks, cutting off Daichi before he can say anything.  
  
Daichi blinks in confusion, shakes his head. “Uh, no. They’re-”  
  
Suga pushes him into the hallway and kicks the door shut behind him, presses Daichi against the wall and finally, _finally_ kisses him.  
  
It’s his first kiss and it’s clumsy and hungry and Suga ends up whining into Daichi’s mouth when strong hands fall to his waist, grip at him. But. It’s just one kiss and it’s with Daichi and he’s waited so long. He doesn’t care if it’s not the best. There will be more.  
  
(There _better_ be more, he thinks viciously.)  
  
When he pulls away Daichi’s eyes are heavy lidded, dark, hungry. Good. That’s good. Daichi liked it, probably wants more just as much as he does.  
  
(He hopes. He knows. There’s no way Daichi doesn’t want him. But. Still. There are nerves and worries.)  
  
“Koushi?” Daichi asks, blinking slowly, raising a hand from Suga’s waist and cupping his cheek. “Why?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
The words fall from his lips without hesitation, so much easier to say than Suga had ever imagined. Daichi’s jaw drops at them and Suga presses his hand over Daichi’s mouth before he can say anything, takes a breath and steadies himself, heart pounding and cheeks flushing.  
  
“I’ve loved you since our first year. Since before you presented. Since before I presented. Since before all this,” Suga tells him, waving his other hand around vaguely. “I thought I never had a chance with you so I kept quiet but then I presented and we got closer and- _fuck_ .” Suga groans, drops his eyes down and flushes darker, the words coming harder. “I...just...can we stop pretending? Please?”  
  
He moves his hand away so Daichi can respond and yelps in surprise when Daichi grabs him, shoves him so _he’s_ against the wall and kisses him until he’s breathless.  
  
“You’ve wanted to be with me since our first year?” Daichi asks, his voice a bit rough, lips grazing over Suga’s before pulling away. “Why didn’t you say anything? _God_ .”  
  
“I…” Suga can only really blink at him, some frustration worming through him. “I thought I didn’t have a chance. So. I just…”  
  
He trails off and his eyes widen when Daichi laughs, lets a “goddammit” slip from him.  
  
“Koushi, I fell in love with you the moment I walked into the gym and caught sight of you,” Daichi tells him, leaning back close and pressing his forehead against Suga’s with a laugh. “ _God_ . As soon as I saw you and your stupidly pretty face and fluffy hair and your fucking _gorgeous_ smile I was just _lost_ in you.”  
  
Suga gapes at him, pulls his head back and stares for a second before shoving Daichi away and socking him in the shoulder in frustration.  
  
“Why didn’t you say something?” Suga demands, voice pitching higher and so aggravated. “I- _fuck_ . We could have-”  
  
He cuts himself off, grabs his hair in frustration and groans, glares at Daichi. Daichi just grins, rubs his shoulder and winces a little, laughs.  
  
“Neither of us said anything,” Daichi points out, stepping back close again and cupping Suga’s cheek. He smooths his thumb over it and something stupidly tender runs through Suga, makes him melt against Daichi’s palm. “I was scared of losing you. And then when I thought that maybe you liked me too, I hesitated. I didn’t want to be wrong. And then when I was sure you liked me, we kept getting interrupted or it was never the right time and…”  
  
Daichi trails off, moves and presses a chaste kiss to Suga’s lips, makes him tremble with the sweetness of it.  
  
“I thought maybe you would find someone else,” Daichi mutters, nuzzling and nosing against Suga’s neck. “It drove me crazy. I told myself it would be fine, that I would want you happy with someone else if it’s what you wanted. But...I just couldn’t stand the thought. I don’t want anyone else to have you. You’re mine, right? Right?”  
  
Teeth graze over Suga’s neck right after and it’s all Suga can really do to not whimper. He shivers instead, closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath.  
  
Possessive. Daichi’s being possessive.  
  
And it’s so, so _good_ .  
  
“I’ve never wanted anyone but you,” Suga whispers, pressing his hands against Daichi’s chest and running them down to the hem of the sweatpants. “Never even considered anyone but you. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. Please.”  
  
There’s a growl, Daichi moving back and staring Suga.  
  
“Say that again,” Daichi orders, voice quiet but firm and pushing all of Suga’s buttons in just the right way to make his knees grow weak.  
  
Suga swallows, shivers and leans into Daichi’s touch when he cups his neck, runs his thumb along it.  
  
“I want to be yours,” Suga whispers to him, looking at Daichi through lowered lashes. “I want you to be mine. I want-” He moves a hand lower, cups Daichi’s half-hardness through the sweatpants and gets a groan for it. “-you to take care of me. Now. _Please_ .”  
  
Daichi’s breath seems to catch at that and Suga grows more bold, squeezes Daichi’s length gently and takes a stuttered little breath when Daichi growls and presses Suga’s hand closer against him, more firmly against him.  
  
“You want me to take care of you, Koushi?” Daichi asks, moving his face close again and ghosting the question over his lips. “Is that all you want? For me to take care of you like that? For me to fuck you until you’re boneless and all you can do is whimper my name?”  
  
Suga shivers, whines quietly. There’s a chuckle in response, another chaste kiss and Daichi’s lips curling up into a grin against his own.  
  
“I- I want that,” Suga manages to tell him in between struggling to not pull Daichi in for a deeper kiss and trying not to outright stick his hand down Daichi’s pants. “But I want other things. I wanna go on dates and I want everyone to know I’m yours and I want to hold your hand and I want to be able to kiss you and I want- I just want to _be_ with you.”  
  
There’s a pleased little hum from Daichi and another kiss, this one deeper, mouths opening and Daichi’s tongue sliding in to brush over his own. When Daichi pulls away, Suga can feel himself go half-lidded, trying to lean forward to continue the kiss.  
  
“Good,” Daichi rumbles, grinning just a bit, eyes dark and cheeks a little flushed. “I want that too.”  
  
“So let’s be together,” Suga says, shivering and moving his hand away so he can roll his hips up against Daichi, let him feel that he’s hard and wanting too. “Please.”  
  
“Fuck, baby,” Daichi whispers, just softly before pinning Suga’s hips against the wall. “You want me to take care of you?”  
  
“ _Please_ .”  
  
It doesn’t take anything else for Daichi to wrap his arms around Suga’s waist, lift him up and over his shoulder. Suga shrieks in surprise, smacks at Daichi’s bare shoulder and laughs, giddy and grinning and a little nervous but so fucking _happy_ .  
  
As soon as Suga gets dropped onto Daichi’s bed, Daichi crawls over him, grinds his hips down against him and captures his lips in a kiss.  
  
“God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Daichi murmurs, breathes it against Suga’s neck as he moves his lips to kiss along it. “Thought about it so much, what it would be like. It’s okay, right? You really do want it?”  
  
Suga huffs and smiles, wraps a leg around Daichi’s waist and rolls his hips up against him.  
  
“Daichi if you don’t fuck me I might actually cry,” he tells him truthfully, without shame. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long. I’ve fucked myself over you so many times, have thought about it so much. You just opening me up, filling me, claiming me, making me feel so _good_ .”  
  
Daichi groans at that, bites into Suga’s neck and gets him keening.  
  
He’s already wet. He’s already so, so wet and he’s sure he’s going to come the second Daichi enters him. He’ll be surprised if he doesn’t come before then.  
  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to last long,” Daichi admits, grabbing at Suga’s shirt and shucking it off without hesitation. “Not with you saying things like that, not with how long I’ve waited.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Suga tells him with a smile. He reaches out, runs his hand down Daichi’s chest and scratches at it a little. “I don’t care. Just. In me, _please_ . I want you in me so _bad_ .”  
  
His words lilt up at the end, comes out whiny and needy and makes Daichi swear. One of Daichi’s hands wanders low, pops open the button of Suga’s pants and slides down to cup him. It makes Suga moan, makes Suga whimper, though, when Daichi’s teeth graze over a nipple, when his tongue laves over it.  
  
“Have you ever had someone?” Daichi asks, voice rumbling and lips moving across Suga’s chest to leave pretty little bruises.  
  
Suga shakes his head, works a hand in Daichi’s hair and tugs a little, whines when Daichi nips at the thin skin of his ribs.  
  
“N-never,” he breathes out. “Only toys. I didn’t- didn’t want anyone else. Wanted _you_ .”  
  
A litany of curses and a growl sounds and Daichi bites down harder, rips Suga’s pants and underwear off without preamble. Teeth and lips work their way down to Suga’s hips and he whines, the sound coming high from his throat.  
  
It just felt so _good_ . All the bites and kisses and the way Daichi sucks at his skin, laps at the bites and little bruises he’s making was- is- so, so _good_ . Suga is going to be _covered_ in marks and the thought makes him squirm, makes him rut up against Daichi.  
  
Daichi keeps biting at his hips, digging his fingers into the flesh until Suga whimpers out his name, whimpers out a “Daichi, please.” It’s only then he pulls away, flicks dark eyes up to Suga and grins, something satisfied in the tilt of his lips. He moves a little lower and Suga brings a hand to his mouth, tries to muffle an embarrassed little noise and averts his eyes. He’s never had someone so close, never had someone get so intimate with his body before.  
  
There’s really no time to dwell on it because as soon as Suga tries to squirm away a bit, Daichi swipes his tongue over Suga’s hole and makes his eyes go so, so wide and a shuddered little gasp leave him.  
  
“Good,” Daichi tells him, voice just barely over a whisper. “You taste so fucking _good_ .”  
  
All Suga can do is whine at that, whimper and shake when Daichi grabs his hips, pulls him closer and begins eating him out.  
  
It’s so much better than expected. When he heard people whisper about it at school, watched videos late at night, he hadn’t really seen the appeal but _god_ it’s good. So, so fucking _good_ .  
  
Suga has to fist the covers, claw at them to not just grab Daichi’s hair and pull him closer. A finger gets added and Suga ends up moaning low, running a hand down and wrapping it around his cock, pumping it.  
  
Daichi pulls away at that and Suga can feel his eyes tear up just a little, lips wobbling with petulance.  
  
“No,” Daichi says, firmly. He takes Suga’s hand away and presses it into the bed, grabs the other one and hovers over Suga so he’s pinned down and made to feel so, so small. “You’re not coming from anything but me.”  
  
Suga’s breath catches and his eyes widen and his lips part so he can whisper Daichi’s name and a “please.” He’s imagined Daichi strong and commanding and he was unsure if he would actually be okay with it but _god_ it was just so- _fuck_ it was good.  
  
Suga whimpers and he nods, squeezes his eyes shut and shakes a little.  
  
“That’s it,” Daichi tells him. “Such a good boy for me. _My_ good boy. My pretty, good boy. Right? My perfect omega, my perfect Koushi.”  
  
And that just makes Suga melt, makes him let out some pleading, broken noise and makes his mind go a little blank, hazy. He gives into it so easily, just lets himself submit and be soft and pliant and needy as he opens his eyes and looks up at Daichi, nods eagerly.  
  
(If it were anyone else he probably wouldn’t let himself drop this easily, fall into the role of stereotypical omega so eager and needy. But _fuck_ it’s Daichi and he’s wanted him so long and he wants to be his so bad and it just _wrecks_ him hearing all that, hearing that he belongs to Daichi _finally_ .)  
  
Daichi slips a hand down and growls, pushes one finger and then another into Suga, makes Suga buck his hips up against him and whine.  
  
“Fuck you’re so pretty,” Daichi mutters, staring down at him and swallowing hard. “Fucking. _God_ , you’re gorgeous, Koushi. So pretty, so good. You want it, baby?”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Suga begs, voice a little choked as Daichi curls his fingers, spreads them open inside him and stretches him. “Please, Daichi. I _need_ you.”  
  
“God, _fuck_ ,” Daichi whispers, dipping down and kissing him rough. “You beg so pretty. Can you feel how wet you are? You’re dripping for it, Koushi.”  
  
Suga whines, the sound a bit embarrassed and petulant. He would have never had guessed Daichi would be so _vocal_ and it just- it’s _good_ but it almost feels like too much and it’s a little embarrassing and it’s pushing Suga so, so close to the edge already.  
  
“How do you want it?” Daichi asks, breathing the question against his neck as he noses against it, slips another finger in and makes Suga keen. His fingers are so _thick_ and so _big_ and it’s so _much_ . “Like this? You want to ride me? You want it from behind? How do you want it, baby?”  
  
Suga sobs a little, rocks his hips against Daichi’s fingers and fucks himself on them, see stars when they brush over his prostate.  
  
“Tell me,” Daichi orders, nipping at his neck lightly and twisting his fingers, meeting Suga’s stuttered little thrusts with his own. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.”  
  
Suga shakes, claws at the covers and tries so, so hard not to touch himself, to be _good_ like Daichi wants.  
  
“O-over me,” he manages after a few little whimpers.  
  
“Like this?” Daichi asks, pulling away from his neck and looking down at him with a careful gaze.  
  
Suga shakes his head, whines when Daichi’s fingers slow, just a little.  
  
“Got to tell me what you want, baby,” Daichi says softly, quietly. He pets at Suga’s face with his free hand, curls the fingers of the other and makes Suga moan so, so loud. “You want me over your back? Like in the showers? Want me to mount you? Is that it?”  
  
There’s nothing Suga can do but nod, cry out a little “yes” and tack on a stuttered “please” at the end. He wants it. He wants it so, so _bad_ . Wants to feel safe and small under Daichi again. Wants to be mounted and just get _fucked_ by Daichi until he just collapses on the covers.  
  
“God, you’re so good,” Daichi mutters, petting at Suga’s face again. “Fuck. What did I do to deserve someone so good?”  
  
Some confused little noise slips from Suga at that but the praise makes him melt more, rock against Daichi’s fingers a little harder.  
  
When Daichi slips his fingers from him he cries, actually cries a little. Daichi just kisses his tears away, gently taps his thigh and tells him to roll over.  
  
It’s embarrassing. It’s so embarrassing being so needy and sensitive. It’s so embarrassing rolling over and raising his hips and knowing Daichi can see _everything-_ see him wet and dripping and open from his fingers and Suga just not being able to hide anything from him.  
  
It’s embarrassing and he feels _pathetic_ and it makes him bury his face in his arms. But. It’s good, too. The embarrassment, the light humiliation, the way he just feels so vulnerable and exposed. Raw. Helpless. Just. Not able to keep himself from shivering when Daichi runs his fingers over his spine and down his shoulder and to his hand.  
  
When their fingers lace together Suga shakes and whimpers and almost draws his hand away because for some reason, out of everything, that feels like too much.  
  
He doesn’t, though, and just whines softly instead, just pushes his hips back against Daichi.  
  
“That’s it,” Daichi whispers, fingers on his free hand slipping in so Suga can fuck himself against them. “God you’re so perfect. Can you wait a little longer, baby? I don’t want it to hurt.”  
  
Suga can feel his eyes filling with tears, just a bit, at that. He doesn’t _want_ to wait. He wants Daichi now. He’s waited too long and it’s just- _now_ . He needs Daichi _now_ .  
  
“Daichi, p-please,” he whimpers, begs, rocking his hips back hard against the fingers. “I can take it, _please_ .”  
  
“Oh?” Daichi asks, bending down and pressing kisses against his shoulder blades. “You think so?”  
  
Suga whimpers again, nods and trembles a little.  
  
(God, he’s _begging_ for it. Actually, really, begging for it. Waiting for it. Being so fucking pathetic. He’s so fucking typical but Daichi’s loving it, Suga knows he is. And he’s loving it, too. Won’t ever admit it out loud but _fuck_ it’s good, this)  
  
“Please,” Suga begs, voice broken and needy and whiny beyond all recognition. “Daichi, I _need_ it. Fuck me, _please_ .”  
  
“Such a _needy_ little omega,” Daichi murmurs, right against Suga’s skin. Suga whines and there’s a chuckle, a twisting of fingers. “Okay, Koushi. Give me just a second.”  
  
Some sort of childish displeasure flits through Suga when Daichi removes his fingers, when he’s empty again. His shoulders shake as he tries not to cry more, tries to keeps himself from being even more pathetic, weak.  
  
Daichi doesn’t take long, though, and when his hands fall on Suga’s hips, warm and big and gripping him like he doesn’t ever want to let Suga go, Suga moans, rocks back against him and feels Daichi’s cock brush against his ass. One hand slips to Suga’s stomach, presses against it and makes his hips tilt up a little bit more, makes Daichi groan and whisper a quiet, passionate “ _fuck_ .” It’s really all Suga can do to not beg again, to keep his pleas quiet.  
  
“You ready, Koushi?” Daichi asks, voice quiet, maybe even a little nervous.  
  
“Fuck me. _Please_ ,” Suga tells him, his own voice helpless and drenched in need. “Please, _please_ .”  
  
“God, _fuck_ ,” Daichi whispers. More kisses fall to Suga’s back, lips trailing up to Suga’s ear. “I love you.”  
  
The mewl that slips from Suga at that fades into a strangled keen because as soon as the words finish, Daichi begins to slide into him.  
  
Suga just goes blank at it, seizes up tight and trembles and pants. Tight. Tight. It feels so tight and it burns in such a good way and it makes him feel so good and- _fuck_ . Fuck it’s so _good_ . Daichi doesn’t even get to the half-way point before Suga starts crying at the feeling, clenching around him and sobbing Daichi’s name in a broken little litany.  
  
“Shh, shh,” Daichi whispers, voice a bit strained, hand petting down his back. “Calm down, baby. I’ve got you.”  
  
Suga sobs and shakes, tries to push his hips back against Daichi and just gets Daichi grabbing them, holding him still.  
  
“Baby, Koushi, please. Just wait a bit, okay? I’m going to take such good care of you,” Daichi tells him, easing in more. “Be good for me, okay?”  
  
Suga tries. He really, really tries to be still and patient and good. But it’s so _hard_ and it feels so _good_ and he wants so much _more_ .  
  
When Daichi bottoms out Suga feels like he’s going to fly to pieces, has to move his hands and grip the covers so he doesn’t touch himself.  
  
(He’s so close to coming and it’s not fair that Daichi won’t let him touch himself but it’s so, so _good_ too and Suga just can’t help trembling with impatience, keening at the thought of being praised for waiting)  
  
Daichi’s head drops down low, his own fingers fisting the covers right beside Suga’s face as he pants and groans and mutters a “Fuck, Koushi. So tight. So good.”  
  
The praise makes Suga melt, whimper and squeeze his eyes shut. He really can’t help clenching around Daichi, trying to milk him. He’s never felt so good, so stretched.  
  
When Daichi finally begins to move, explosions go off behind Suga’s lids and he nearly _screams_ when Daichi brushes against his prostate. His breath keeps catching in his throat and it’s so hard to think and if it wasn’t for Daichi growling in his ear to “be a good boy and stay still” then he would be rocking his hips back and fucking himself on Daichi’s cock and coming everywhere.  
  
Daichi doesn’t let him move, nips on Suga’s neck whenever he does try and makes him whimper and shake.  
  
“Not yet, Koushi,” Daichi tells him. “Wait a bit. Then you can throw your pretty hips back and fuck yourself on my cock all you want. But you have to be good and wait for me.”  
  
Suga whines and cries but nods, shakes as the pace slowly, slowly picks up and his body adjusts and the burn fades and it gets even _better_ .  
  
“That’s it, that’s it,” Daichi mutters. “Such a good boy for me.”  
  
He moves Suga’s hip back with one hand and Suga keens, rocks back and finally gets to start meeting Daichi’s thrusts. They get deeper that way, more rough and Daichi starts picking up the pace, hips starting to snap quick and fast.  
  
Suga can’t even really think, his brain not being able to supply anything but how good it all is, being under Daichi and being fucked and crying and begging for _morepleasemore_ .  
  
Daichi responds with growls and rougher thrusts and digging his teeth into Suga’s neck, biting down hard and making him sob out his name. He’s so, so, so close already and it’s so _intense_ and _too much_ and he doesn’t _want_ to come but he _has_ to come or he’s going to shake apart and all he can do is beg and whine and cry.  
  
“DaichiDaichiDaichiplease. Please. _Please_ . Alpha, Daichi. _Please_ . Pleasepleaseplease _please_ -”  
  
“God, _fuck_ ,” Daichi hisses out, voice so rough in Suga’s ear. “Come for me, baby.”  
  
And he does. He comes immediately and his bones just are completely liquefied and it’s so _perfect_ and _good_ and it’s _never_ been that good before and he can’t stop crying and- _fuck_ . _Fuck_ .  
  
Daichi doesn’t stop going. His speed picks up and it’s _relentless_ and it’s bordering on being too much. All Suga can do is let out high, breathy little moans and _take_ it and cry. When Daichi wraps a hand around his cock Suga just sobs again, shakes his head because he _can’t_ . It’s too soon and he’s so sensitive and it’s _too much_ .  
  
“Nononono. I can’t. Please. I- _fuck_ ,” he whimpers, tears rolling down his cheeks and voice tilting into a whine.  
  
“You can,” Daichi growls, stroking over him at the same relentless, quick pace he’s fucking Suga’s ass. “Again. _Now_ . Come for me, Koushi.”  
  
It takes a few more strokes and then Suga comes again, shrieks into the bed covers and desperately pushes away Daichi’s hand from his cock because it feels too good, the pleasure and the glint of pain to it and he just _can’t_ fucking take it anymore.  
  
He’s only vaguely aware of Daichi panting out his name and groaning and filling him with something warm, something that makes him moan and whimper.  
  
“Good, baby. Fuck. Koushi. So good. Love you so much.”  
  
Suga can’t even say anything in reply, can only shake and cry as Daichi boxes him in and rains kisses on his shoulders, gives a few shallow thrusts before pulling out.  
  
Some sort of petulant whine leaves Suga when Daichi pulls out and he winces a little, collapse down fully against the bed, thighs shaking even though he wasn’t the one doing any of the work. It’s still hard to breathe when Daichi lays down and pulls him close, presses so many kisses to his neck and shoulders and scents him, pets his hair until his body stops trembling.  
  
There’s little murmurs from Daichi, lips moving against his skin and breathing out “My Koushi, my Suga. So good. Love you so much. You were so good for me.”  
  
The words make Suga shiver a little and he whines softly, gets Daichi tightening his arms around him.  
  
He’s not sure how long it takes for him to pull out whatever little state he’s fallen into. But, when he feels like he can actually talk, he rolls over and nuzzles against Daichi, mewls and kisses at him and smiles lazily, happily.  
  
“Love you,” he whispers, exhausted but so, so pleased.  
  
Daichi grins at that, lights up so bright despite looking so tired and kisses him sweetly, gently.  
  
“Love you too,” Daichi tells him, again, as if he can’t get enough of it. “Can’t believe you’re mine.”  
  
Suga purrs at that, tilts his head and nips gently at Daichi’s scent glands.  
  
“My Daichi,” he murmurs. “My mate.”  
  
Daichi shivers at that, moves them so Suga is under him and looks down at him with such fondness that it makes Suga flush, just a bit.  
  
“So, really, truly, we are?” Daichi asks, voice soft and wrecked. “Together, I mean.”  
  
Suga just nods and Daichi smiles, pulls Suga in for a hug and presses a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“We were stupid to wait so long,” Daichi mutters. Suga lets out a huff of laughter, nods his agreement. “No one is going to be surprised, you know.”  
  
Suga hums, nods again and then pulls back and smiles.  
  
“We’re together now. So, it’s all that matters,” Suga tells him, brushing some sweaty locks of hair behind his ear. “And, um...I don’t want to break the moment but I need to be cleaned up and you should throw your covers in the wash before your parents come home.”  
  
Daichi’s eyes widen and Suga snorts, giggles and gets tackled to the bed, nuzzled at and rained with kisses again.  
  
“Fuck, yeah,” Daichi laughs. “Let’s get you clean.”  
  
He pulls away and walks off and all Suga can do is smile, let warmth flood through him because fucking _finally_ .  
  
Suga hops off the bed with a grin, winces a little but hurries off after Daichi, smacks him on the ass and runs into the bathroom with a laugh. Daichi runs after him, scoops him up and twirls him around, dips him down and then kisses him silly.  
  
“You’re such a brat,” Daichi tells him.  
  
Suga grins, face aching because the expression is so big. “You love me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Daichi says, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be so much longer but I had to cut down the plot for my sanity. I was going to work it all the way up to their first year of college and add in some IwaOi and OiSuga but, again, my sanity.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
